Bright Stars
by AliceSwift
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn! Bella's life couldn't be better. But what happens when Alice and Jacob start sneaking aroud? What if Renessme's path goes amiss? What will happen when Alice tries to find herself? But most importantly will there be a happily ever after
1. Chapter 1

** Bright Stars! **

** BELLA**

** 1. Worries ,Confusion, and questions**

The next morning I got dressed in the enormous closet Alice had given Edward and I.

Alice.

How I had grieved when she left,but she was back now and, in actuality, she had saved my daughter's life. If she ahd not gathered Huilen and hr nephew Nahuel i would be grieving right now. Either over never seeing Renessme again or her death.

I didn't want to think about any of that right now. It was safe. For awhile anyway.

However I did want to know about this J Jenks man. Even though I had asked Jasper, or Mr. jasper as J. would ahvecalled him, he didn't give me an outstanding explanation. I wondered why J. had been so anxious, more like scared, of Jasper. Maybe he'd seen the scars on Jasper's arm, or was it just his facial expressions at the time. Then I realized,Jasper would have had complete control over J.'s emotions the entire time, or while they were in the same room at least. This brought up a new question... why would Jasper want J. to be afraid of him?

When I was done getting dressed i decided to go and get Renessme. She had a lot put on her shoulders yesterday in the clearing with the volturi. You could see i her eyes that she wanted to believe that it would be ok, that everything would work out. But she couldn't. Now she could believe what she couldn't yesterday. She could believe the truly unbelievable.

When I reached Renessme's room she was staring out her window watching he snow fall. Lightly hitting the ground. I pondered on this for a moment. She hadn't gotten a chance to really enjoy the snow yet. Just because I hated the snow didn't mean that she shouldn't have the chance to build a snowman or make a snow angel. She finally noticed that I was standing in her doorway. She smiled at me. Her little joyous,precious smile.

"Morning"I said in an all to peppy tone.

"Good morning" she said. She didn't sound upset, but maybe she's just a good liar like her father. I went to sit beside her on the side of her bed. She maneuvered herself so that I was holding her.

"Do you want to show me?" I asked seeing in her eyes that she did.

She nodded and pressed her hand against my cheek. I was right. She was confused, worried, had so many questions. As did I. I wasn't so much worried as confused. Did we really get away with that? Were we really that lucky to get what we wanted?

She showed me how relived she was when she was in her bed here at the cottage. Then she began to dream. It was what I would have expected from her dreams. Bright neon flashing colors along with the faces of people that she had met recently. Then the scenery changed. Into the scene of the , Caius,and Marcus all towering over her, a wild fire roaring in the backround where Edward and had just been burned. And next to the fire was a large alpha wolf. Dead. A lifeless Jacob.

As much as I hated to interrupt her I had to. I pulled her hand of my cheek.

"Yeah, that's where I woke up too" she sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said. I truly was. How could I interrupt her like that when she was sharing something so internaly deep with me.

"I shouldn't of-" she pressed her soft fingers against my lips cutting me of mid sentence.

"No." she protested."It was a very bad thing."

"Certainly"I said agreeing with the obvious. How could someone so happy and cheerful think up something so horrid?

"Let's go see daddy" I said trying to return to the peppy voice I had when I first came in.

"Yeah" she said in her thrilling voice.

I picked her up out of her bed and she stretched and yawned. I held her hands up and helped her toddle down the hallway. She was so precious. I didn't know when her growing would slow down and at the moment I didn't really care, but I had wondered. What would Renessme be like when she was 12 or 13?

She would be graceful like Alice, always gliding instead of walking. She would be gorgous like Rosalie, the absolute envy of every girl. She would win people over instantly like Jasper, but it wouldn't be because of a special talent. She would have a great sense of humor like Emmett, weather I liked it or not. And that sense of humor would come tons of sarcasm and wise cracks, like Jacob. But most importantly she would be absolutely, positively all around wonderful. Like Edward.

When we reached the front room Edward was also in deep thought with a serious expression on his face. When he realized we were standing there he turned to look at us and smiled an insanely huge smile. Bigger than I had ever seen on him. He had gotten what he had wanted. To hear my thoughts. For the first time ever. I had always been so fortunate to be the single person who's thought he could not hear. That was gone now. But he was happy...and that was all that mattered.

"Good morning" he said scooping up Renessme and kissing my forehead.

"Morning" I said failing to match his joyous tone.

Renessme just sighed. Edward looked at me and I nodded knowing what he was thinking.

"Do you want to show me?" he asked her as I had earlier. She sighed again then nodded."You don't have to" he said. He was good about that. Letting her have the option to be able to keep thongs private as where I wanted to know absolutely anything and everything she had to tell.

She smiled a weak smile. " No daddy I really want to" she said. I didn't like this the whole me not being able to tell when she was lying and when she was telling the truth. It must have been the truth. Edward nodded and she pressed her hand against his cheek.

He lasted longer than I did. I could tell when he saw the scene in the clearing. A look of horror crossed his face. This somewhat pleased me. Not in a _I'm glad this makes him sick_ way, but more in a_ I'm glad he cares about Jacob now_way. I had wondered if Edward was ever jealous of Jacob. Sure he loved Renessme, of course he was her father, but Jacob had bonded more with her.

She pulled her hand off of his face. He smiled at her as most people did after Renessme showed them her talent. "No" he said answering a question I hadn't made it to. She started to cry and burried her face in Edward's chest.

"What?" I asked feeling somewhat stupid.

"She wanted to know if the volturi would be back soon" he answered patting down Renessme's hair trying to calm her down. She started to settle down. If I could have cried I would 've been. I was happy to know that the Volturi wouldn't be bothering us for a while but I was worried to not know how long "a while" was. We soon after decided to go back to the house. I needed to get out of here for a little while.

I needed Alice. Her annoying peppiness, her voice which was sometimes sickening it was so high, her pixie like features. That was what I needed right now. Even though we were in no rush Renessme wanted to run. So we "raced" home letting her win. She was thrilled, which made me happy, which made Edward happy.

When we came home, usually, Jacob would be there. But he wasn't today. I was hopeing that he was either in school or sleeping. Since I knew he couldn't be awake and without Renessme, I knew he was sleeping. Good! I had felt so guilty taking him away from his school work and pretty soon he would need a bell boy for all the bags under his eyes. I hated that he had imprinted Renessme. Not that I could blame him, I wasn't as mad at him as I was at the imprinting itself. Thinking of him brought back the memory now had gotten from Renessme. I shudderd at the thought as immediately tyring to get it out of my head.

Whenwe got inside Alice was thrilled to see us. I knew she would be like this since she hadn't gotten enough time to celebrate yesterday. I got what I needed. She came over and hugged and kissed me on both cheeks and gave Edward a one-armed hug. Then she did something picked up Renessme.I thougt Renesseme had given her headaches, or maybe that was just a part of the act. "How are we today?" she asked Renessme in her brightest tone. Renessme just smiled thrilled that Alice accepted her. I could tell that Alice truly did like Renessme, but was just annoyed by her own powers.

I looked at Edward and he had a really confused look on his face. So then she wasn't kidding about the headaches. He saw me looking at him and nodded.

"Um, Bella ,love, can I speak to in private?" He asked as if he had just thought of it.

"Of course" I replied still in awe by Alice playing with Renessme like she had always done it.

We went upstairs to his room. He walked in slammed the door and locked it.

"Something's wrong" he said sounding worried. "What?" I asked tyring to find the harm in Alice getting over her headaches. "Alice is thinking in Korean sign-language again." As she did when something was wrong. "Why?" I asked. Stupid question. If Alice would have been thinking normally if she wanted Edward to know why. "I don't know." he said. "She drives me insane when she does this. It's almost as bad as when I couldn't read your mind." He said as a huge grin streched across his face remembering when he had first read my thoughts last night. "Well maybe you should learn Korean sigh-language." I laughed. "But you don't have to guess what I'm thinking anymore." I said as I pressed my hands against his cheek. I stared to think about last night. His excitement from earlier this morning came back. He started to kiss me again frustrating himself interrupting me again. We were interrupted when I heard Jacob come in down stairs. "Come on." I said wanting to talk to him and Alice for that matter. 'Wait," he said forgetting to tell me something. "we have to let Alice come to us with what ever it may be. If we ask her she'll get frustrated and just want to hide it even more from us." "Ok." I said quickly wanting to get down stairs.

When we got down stairs Jacob was throwing Renessme playfully in the air. She enjoyed that, her joyous laughs filling the room. "Hey Bells." he said brightly, my own personal sunshine. "Dang you are here." I said not happy about the fact that he was here rather than sleeping. "Wow I feel so welcome here." He sat down. Renessme was out of breath from laughing so hard. 'You know what I mean." I said knowing that he did know.

"Bella I told you, don't stress out about it. This was my choice and nothing you say or do can change that." He did sound sincere. "Fine." I said knowing that when I woke up tomorrow I would still feel the guilt that I felt when I woke up this morning.

"Jacob can I talk to you" a voice said."Um sure." Jacob said sounding just as confused as I felt. I knew they were friends sure, but why? "In private." The same voice said. "Uh...ok?" Jacob said taking Renessme off his lap and sitting her on the couch. Alice and Jacob walked out and were off to talk in private.

Why?


	2. 2suspion

**Bright Stars!**

**BELLA**

**"...'cause I can't help it if you look like an angel can't help it if I want to kiss you i the rain so come feel this magic I've been feeling sinceI met you can't help it if there's no one elese mmm can't help myself..."**

**-Taylor Swift**

**"Hey Stephen"**

**2. Suspsion**

What could possibly be taking Alice this long? This was most likley the reason why she was thinking in Korean earlier.

Emmett and Rosalie came down from their room a little while later. Around 8:30 Jasper,Carlisle, and Esme came in from hunting.

8:30. A full half hour since Alice and Jacob left.

Why did she always do this to me? Leave me wondering,worrind,and questioning. I was going insane. Then I heard Renessme laugh. Emmet had begun to tickle her. She was the most spoiled little girl in Washington. She was entertained 24/7. Then again not every little in Washington had 8 vampires, 1 werewolf, and a few helpful humans playing with her all the time.

Finally I heard Alice and Jacob coming up the porch steps. They walked in as calm as ever. As if anyone in my family could ever really be completely calm. Alice went to her room to talk to Jasper ,most likely about why she wasn't there when he got home, and Jacob began to play with Renessme. Charlie stopped by later. We hadn't gotten to see him an about a month, but he called frequently. Alice went back to being the cherry, peppy person she had been before she left. Jacob acted as if the whole thing hadn't happened at all.

The same patterns continued the rest of that week. Alice and Jacob left the next day for another half hour and for twenty minutes the next. All I wanted to know was why. Once the weekend hit they finally stopped leaving the house over and over. But they did keep using the computer. They wouldn't say anything from what I could hear. Just a lot of typing and clicking. If Jacob wasn't on the computer Alice was and vise versa. Sometimes they got on together but not often. I talked to Edward about this whole thing and he still thinks that Alice should come to us.

It was Jacob's pattern changes that I noticed the most. He actually went home to go tosleep evey night. That was something that made me extremely happy. While he was at home Alice took his place at the computer. Then finally one night Alice went hunting with everyone else,no one had really got a chance to hunt that much with all the drama, and Jacob still went home to go to sleep.

I was at home alone with Renessme who entertained herself, better than I would have thought possible with being so entertained all the time. She was starting to stay up later and later every night. As I went to the computer I tried not to think about it. I knew that if I did Alice would see me and come home. I went to the computer to see what they were searching, hoping that they hadn't thought about it and cleared the history. Some people might call it snopping but I call it using my resources.

First I saw that there was a new e-mail so I went to check it. It was odd to have e-mail here. We hardly ever got e-mail. The message absolutely shocked me. No only who it was from but the anger behind it.

The message was from Sam. It read:

NO JACOB!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! END OF DISCUSION!!!

I know what's like I'm having to leave Emily and Quil's leaving Claire. You cannot stay behind as an Alpha wolf not only do you have to set an example but you have to lead us on this mission of ours. I truly am sorry but you have to.

Sam

What "mission"? Why were they leaving? Where were they going? Why couldn't Jacob stay behind? I was so worried, confused, dissapointed. Not only that Jacob or Alice hadn't told me but that I didn't see that coming. What was going on exactly? Was this what Alice was involed in? I couldn't be. She wouldn't... would she? She wouldn't leave again. No! I just plain wouldn't let her.

I decided to look at messages that were sent before that. I saw the one that Jacob had sent to Sam:

Please Sam I'm begging you here...

Can't I stay behind?

Jacob

Ok, so I saw that coming.

I went to the first meesage that was sent.

It was from Sam the day after we met with the Volturi in the clearing, but after Alice and Jacob had left that mornnig.

Wow, wolves didn't hesitate.

Jacob I'm so sorry but we have to find out what we are. We thought that we could stay here to figure all this out but we can't the legends trace out of the country. We have to.

Sam

Did this have to do with them being shape-shifters? Well, then didn't they know what they are? They are shape-shifters! Why did they have to go out of the country to figure this out when they could be told by anybody here in Forks?

Next message:

Sam I've done the research here at the Cullen's. We could find out what we are just by googling it. It's not that difficult if you press the right buttons and click the correct things...

Next:

Jacob, I know how to Google things but I bet that if you search vamires that it will say that they turn into bats and that garlic will kill them. I bet it says that we can only change into wolves at midnight and that it's painful too right?

Sam

Next:

No comment on that but come on please can't I like stay here incase there is trouble or something?

Jacob

NO!!! Why would there be trouble? We just showed the Volturi that Nessie is nothing to be afraid of. She's not immortal. You have to come.

Sam

What are you my dad or something? You can't tell me what to do anymore and you know that. You're not my Alpha anymore. We are equals now! Just because Alice saw Nessie's future doesn't mean I can't change my mind.

Jacob

Well I knew how Alice was involved.

I'm sorry it's hard for all of us but look on the bright side...

What's that?

Jacob

I was hoping you could come up with one. Look, I'm not going to pretend like this doesn't suck. It does, I'm not oblivious to that. But that doesn't mean you can stay behind.

Sam

Sam was right...this did suck.

Please Sam I'm begging you here...

Can't I stay behind?

Jacob

And then there was the new message.

No getting around it then. Jacob was leaving.

I had lost track of time. I t was almost 2 a.m. and Renessme was still awake. I didn't like her to be awake this late,so I took her to te cottage by myself. Edward would know where we were simply because we weren't at the house. Renessme colasped as soon as she reached her bed. Edward came in a little bit later and we proceed as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bright Stars!**

**BELLA**

I didn't tell Edward... not yet. I just had to be sure that what I was hearing was true. That Jacob was really going to leave and I'm not just insane. This brought up a good question. Why were people always leaving me? First Edward, then Alice and Jasper, now Jake? Why me? Did I have a disaese? Were they allergic to me? What was it? I didn't wnat to believe it but I kinda had to, it made sense. I mean if I found out that I wasn't a vampire and I was really something else I would want to dig a little deeper to figure it all out.

We went to the house a little later and nothing happend. I knew Jacob would be leaving, he must have read the message from Sam because today he didn't bother to do research. I wondered why Alice had helped. Sure she was involved but why would she continue to help. I guess I didn't realize that they were that good of friends.

I didn't know when he would be leaving all I knew is that I wasn't looking forward to it. At least this time I would expect it, but that didn't really make it any better. That's something I wasn't used to, knowing thngs before they actually happen. Must be a nice power to have. I didn't like it when people left. Why did they have to at all?

We were in the living room with everyone except Alice who was doing who knows what research on the computer. This really confused me. If Jacob had given up why hadn't Alice? Maybe she was doing something else. I wasn't really conserned about Alice right now to be truthful.

I really didn't like this. Keeping things from Edward like this. I just couldn't stand it, it drove me insane. Still I really didn't want to look suspisious getting up and asking Edward to come with me. I tried to distract myself. I played with Renessme, and talked to almost everybody in the room but I still couldn't stop myself. "Edward can I talk to you?" I tried to sound alright but I wasn't.

He saw the worry in my eyes. "Sure" he said not waiting for a reason why. We went upstairs I was trying not to think about it. The more I did think about it the harder the fact was face. When we reached is bedroom I wasn't sure how to word it. I just had to let it all out right there and then.

"Edward, what am supposed to do?" I asked knowing that he was completely oblivious to what I was talking about. He craddled me in his arms. I began to cry a silent sob. He tried to calm me down but it didn't work. I didn't think it would be this bad. I guess I was wrong about knowing things before hand. It only made this whole thing worse.

"Ok" he said trying to calm me down once more. "Now what are you supposed to do about what?" So Alice truly hadn't let him know. "Jacob's leaving" I said my voice coming close to a whisper. He didn't seem to have a huge problem with that. I started to "cry" again. Then Alice came bursting through the door. She had probably seen this whole thing earlier. She all but flat out told Edward to move. She gave me a hug trying to comfort me again. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"He didn't want you to find out this way" she said sounding as if he was already gone. "He wanted to tell you the day before, but that changed when you read the e-mails last night"she smiled slightly. "Stupid me thinking that in this family I could actually get away with something" I said trying to ease myself. This made them both laugh. I didn't find it all that funny, more as just a fact that I had to live with.

I had stopped sobbing now. "So when is he leaving?" I asked hoping it would be two weeks from never. Alice looked at Edward. Edward nodded. That bad huh? Alice sighed as she spoke. "A week from today." Was this a joke? Was some guy with a camera crew goning to come out and say that I was on some speacial vampire edition of Punk'd?

I nodded knowing that I would have to except since I waited a whole minute and no cameras came out. Alice gave me a hug and left the room.

"Should I tell him I know" I asked Edward. "I'll ask Alice but I'm almost positve the answer will be no" he tried to smile. "It will be" Alice called from down the hallway." This made me laugh. Incredble vampire hearing was sometimes funny like that. He kissed my forehead and we went down stairs.

Jacob was playing with Renessme. Then something phased me. What would this do to Renessme? She loved Jacob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bright Stars!**

**BELLA**

**A/N:Hey guys sorry this one is shorter. Also the last chapter got cut off so the line represents where the new chapter starts. Thanks for the reviews and continue to do so. Thanks!**

**4. Gone**

Jacob was playing with Renessme. Then something phased me. What would this do to Renessme? She loved Jacob, he was her best friend. A week from today. How would I be able to say goodbye?

The rest of that week went so quickly it seemed as if I had just blinked and here he was telling me he was leaving.

"Bella?" Jacob said in a all too calm tone.

"Yes?" I replied knowing what was coming.

He glanced at Alice, who nodded.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"No... she figured it out."

He looked at me again. "Bella I'm so sorry. If it were up to me we would do all the research on the computer, but Sam says that we should get the story firsthand."

"No don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

We were the only ones in the room. Me, Alice, Edward and, of course, Jacob.

"You can't just not tell her!" Edward said replying to one of Jacob thoughts.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I hated it when I was left out of the conversation like this.

"What?" I was dying to know.

"He doesn't want to tell Renessme that he's leaving." Edward was still glaring at Jacob.

'Why?" I didn't know why he wouldn't want to tell her.

"Uh...maybe 'cause it would break her heart."

"Well what am I supposed to tell her when you don't show up for who knows how long?"

"Bella, trust me, your smart enough to figure something out."

"Well I don't want to lie to her!"

"You should be good at it now that your a vampire."

"Jake, I'm still Bella the worst lier on earth."

"Yeah, that wasn't the power that I got." He rolled his eyes at me.

There was an awkward silence where no one really knew what to say.

"Well...Um, I better get home I, uh still need to pack." He left the room and we heard the sound of his paws hitting the ground.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jacob came by first thing the next morning. It was 6:00 and he was supposed to leave at 8:00. Renessme didn't know. We didn't plan on telling her just yet. Edward and I knew Jacob was right. If we told her it would break her heart and that was the last thing that we wanted.

7:25. The pack was supposed to go to the airport together but that's all that I could get Jacob to tell me.

"So, when will you be back?" I asked knowing that I only had a few minutes left.

"Sam doesn't know yet. Don't wait for me though, I know that it won't be any time soon."

We were sitting on the front porch.

"So your sure that you don't want to say goodbye to Renessme?" He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure."

7:26. I was counting the minutes.

"So what do you want me to tell her?"

"Just wait a day or two and then tell her. You can tell her he truth or lie to her it doesn't really matter to me." There were a few seconds of silence. "I really don't know if I'll be sane when I come back. I'll go crazy without you guys."

"Trust me we'll miss you too."

7:27. 7:28.

Everyone came out to say their goodbyes. Even Rosalie. Of course she said goodbye dog but still.

7:29. Renessme was bound to wake up sometime soon so everyone besides Edward went back inside.

I could hear the pack now. They had their luggage sent before hand so that they only had to carry one extra set of clothes with them. Now we could see them. We had given them permission to come on our land. Jacob turned his head and Sam nodded. He turned back to me.

I hugged him so tight that I was surprised that I didn't suffocate him.

"Bella, I'm coming back." He laughed.

"As soon as possible right?" I closed my eyes as I whispered into his ear.

"Is there really any other option?"

I smiled still squeezing my eyes lids together.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Will you give this to Renessme for me?" He slipped a box into my hand.

"Sure."

"Bells I gotta go."

"O.K." I let him go and he walked off the porch.

"I'll miss you guys." He said looking back at me.

I waved at him. He phased leaving torn clothes behind and left with the rest of the pack.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bright Stars!**

**BELLA**

Edward gave me a one armed hug and we went inside. I was curious to know what was in the box that Jake told me to give to her, I however was more worried about what to tell Renessme when she woke up. Even though Jake told me to wait a day or two it would be easier if I told her the truth now. I didn't have much time to think about it, she woke up about ten minutes later.

"Momma, wheres Jacob?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Umm...Jacob had to leave with the rest of the pack."

"Why?"

"They had to ask their friends about something. They live far away." This was the easiest way to explain it to her.

"O.K. When will he be back?"

"I don't know for sure."

"Well will he be here later?"

"No, he probably won't be back for a long time." I had to feed it to her straight.

"Oh." Her face fell.

"I'm sorry." I certainly knew what this felt like. Even through a foggy memory I remembered what pain was like.

"It's not your fault."

"He asked me to give this to you." I remembered the box I was holding.

She ran over to me. I opened it for her so that she could see it. It was an almost exactly like the bracelet he had given me a year ago at the graduation I could have cried, I would have. I was actually surprised that Jake would, or could, be that sentimental.

"It's so pretty!" She exclaimed.

"Do you want to put it on?"

"Of course!" I had asked a stupid question.

I put it on her. As I closed the clasp she smiled the brightest smile I had almost ever seen on her face. She had the appearance of about a 3 year old now. She was still growing at an incredibly fast rate, and could now walk all by herself. Jasper had bet Emmett that she would be able to read and write in less than 2 months. Emmett said that she would learn sooner. I wasn't really putting my money on anything yet. I just simply enjoyed spending time with her.

Alice was again on the computer, Jasper was with her this time. I didn't get it. Why was she spending a Saturday on the computer and not shopping? She wasn't usually like this. With her face glued to the screen and her fingers stuck on the keyboard.

The day passed in a blur. Once at the cottage, I asked Edward what Alice was doing on the computer all the time. He said that she was in charge of finding a place for us to move to next. If I knew Alice it would be someplace with lots of stores and malls.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: O.K. so this is my first chapter in Alice's perspective and I would love it if I could get reviews on it. So be sure to leave one. Also check out my profile. Send me a message and tell me what you want to happen next in the story. **

**Thanks**

**~AliceSwift**

_Bright Stars!!!_

_Alice!_

I still wasn't sure why I had seen Renessme's future but I had. I was never a hybrid so I wasn't supposed to be able to see one's future. If I knew more about myself than I would probably know why I had seen her. Seeing her had stirred up some old emotions. I had done as much researh as possible and still didn't know much. All I knew was that I was born Mary Alice Brandon and grew up in Biloxi Mississippi. I had a little sister named Cynthia who's daughter, my niece, still lived in Biloxi. I was put in an insane asylum when I was only 18 for having premonitions. I had seen my grave and the date on it matched the one that was the date I entered the asylum. I had figured that I was changed by someone at the asylum. I would give practically anything to have any memories back. To be able to remember my mother, or father, or Cynthia, or anyone else in my family. I knew the only way I would come close to that was if I moved to Biloxi. It was far to sunny to move there. I had aaked Jasper about it who had agreed with me but said that I had to do what was best for me and that the others would understand. I would usually just pick someplace that was really really wet and cloudy, or the place that we hadn't been in the longest amount of time. Then there was always the option of the place with a ton of clothing stores and shopping malls.

I was in a daze. It was 7:00 and I was waiting with Jasper in the living room for the others to come down and for Edward and Bella to come home from the cottage. I was so happy for the both of them. I just loved them being together. I had waited so long for Edward to find her. I always knew that he would end up with a mortal girl. I had seen them together so many times in my visions. Well...I hadn't seen Edward and Bella. I had seen Edward, with a girl. A girl. Sometimes my visions let me down. I had so many visions that I couldn't keep them all straight. I decided to keep a journal. Sometimes I drew pictures and others I just wrote. I decided not to tell Edward. I never told even Jasper. I was very careful not to think about it around Edward and to keep my journal an absolute secret.

I was awaken from my daze by the sound of the door opening. Edward, Bella, and Renessme had just walked in.

"Morning." I said in a cheery voice. I knew that Bella would need it being that it was only a week after Jacob had left.

"Good Morning." she said.

"Alice!" Renessme came running towards me.

"Hi Renessme how are you?"

"Good." She said as she settled herself on my lap.

I could tell that we would be friends. She just took to me so quickly after I came back, I couldn't explain it. It really felt like she was my friend more than my niece. It was really...wait a minute. My thoughts were interrupted. It was tragic and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed sooner.

This was the second time that she had worn that outfit.

I panicked but as always there was a solution... SHOPPING!!!

It solved just about everything.

"Umm hey Bella are you up for shopping to day?"

"Sure." she walked back toward Edward. "Told you she would notice." She whispered but I could still hear her.

"What time?" she called.

"I don't know I'll need time to get ready so about 11:00 or so?"

"Alice, it's just the mall." I hated how people said just the mall like it was stupid.

"Never say 'Just the mall'. There is no such thing as 'Just the mall' "

She laughed and walked away.

"Can I come?" I looked down. She sounded so hopeful. I knew a future shopper from a mile away human, hybrid, or vampire and yet I had one sittign on my lap. I had the opportunity to shape her mind into ones of a shopper's, to teach her all things that she needed to know. She was after all growing rapidly and would need these skills in a couple of years.

"Please?" she asked. If I could have cried I would have.

It took all my willpower to be a good aunt. "You should probably ask your mom don't you think?" she sighed. "I guess." she ran over to Bella. "Please mommy. Can I go?"

"Sure." Bella said I knew that even if she didn't want Renessme to come that she would say yes. No one could really say no to her.

"Yay." Renessme sheriked. I almost did too. She ran over to hug me.

I knew that I was right. We would be great friends.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Next chapter...SHOPPING!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so I know I'm really really really late on this update but I had to finish Living Arrangements, which is my new favorite fan fic so check it out. Also I am trying to work on my first ALL HUMAN story which I hope to post the first chapter with in the next week. This one is a little long and it has alot of conversation. So anyways on with the chapter.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bright Stars!!!_

_Alice!_

I was in my bathroom doing my hair getting ready to go to the mall. It was about 10:45. I was trying to figure out how to style it when I heard a knock on the door. I was too busy to get it myself.

"Come in." I called.

It was Jasper.

"Hey." I said. He had done this on a whim, since I didn't see him earlier.

"Hi." He sounded concerned but I didn't know what about.

I always hated it when people did this to me. He didn't come right out with it. As if it wasn't bad enough that I didn't know what he was going to say in the first place.

"Just spit it out already." I tried not to yell.

"It's just that...it's just that I'm worried, about Renessme." He grew quieter as he spoke.

I was searching for the hair spray with one hand in my hair.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because she hasn't really been out in public all that much and I know how hard it is."

I was adding a few clips trying to keep my headband in place.

"How hard what is?"

I thought I saw him roll his eyes.

I had just finished my hair and was surprised at how good it looked with how little time I had spent on it. I smiled at it in the mirror.

"Alice are you even listening to me?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Now how hard what is." I reasked.

"How hard it is to walk into a huge building full of people and instantly become thirsty. To have to use all your will power not to just jump on someone and attack them. To be so focused on that and that alone that you can't even think about anything else. You don't understand how hard it really,truly is Alice." If I had been able to cry I would have.

I guess I just hadn't realized. I had been so focused on him,and worried about him when we first got here, and yet never stopped to think about what he might have been thinking.

I hugged him sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry." I was completely astonished that he had that much will power to stop himself from draining someone on the spot.

"It's okay, I'm just worried about her that's all. It's kinda ironic when you think about it."

"You lost me." I laughed.

" It's just that, if anyone else was worried about her than I could calm them down, and I'm the one that's worried." He smirked as I all of a sudden felt incredibly calm.

"Stop that!" I laughed letting go of him.

He didn't respond. He was too busy laughing hysterically.

I looked at the time. It was about 11:00.

"I gotta go." I said.

I gave him a gentle kiss and left the bathroom.

I went down stairs to the living room. I saw Bella helping Renessme with her coat.

I saw Rose in the corner eyeing them and I knew that she was jealous of Bella. I really couldn't be jealous of her. I didn't know if I ever had a child. Sure, I was only 18 but times were different. I could have had a child all along and never even known it.

No! I couldn't have had a child I was sure that I would remember at least that. Maybe all I needed were a few more pictures, or an item to jog my memory.

Again. Dazing! I had been doing this alot lately.

"Alice...Alice...Alice!" Bella was waving her arms up and down in front of my face.

"Oh sorry."I said and my eyes wondered to Renessme. She looked very tired as if she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

She would perk up once we got to the mall.

We went out to the garage and we decided to take Bella's car. I would've loved to take my Porsche, but I just wanted to go shopping.

We got in the car and started to drive. It took about an hour to get to the mall. Renessme, I'm sure being extremely bored, fell asleep with in a few minutes.

Bella and I talked about random stuff. I wasn't really paying attention to much. I had too much on my mind.

I had to figure out why I had seen Renessme in my vision, I had to choose a place for us to all live. And of course ad to choose between living in Biloxi with Jasper and being, like extremely careful not to reveal our secret, or go with the flow and just pick somewhere.

I knew that Bella wouldn't tell anybody. And because of her shield, she was the one person I could truly trust.

"Hey Bella?" I asked leaning my head on into the passengers seat as I turned to face her.

"What?"

"If I told you something, you wouldn't tell anyone right?"

"No of course not."

"It's just that that I'm picking the place where we live next and I have some time to pick a pace but..."

"I know." she said cutting me off.

"You know?" I asked not knowing how she knew.

"Yeah, you just need change."

Okay let's go with that for now.

"Yeah, and I'm just under alot of stress and I wanted your opinion on something."

"What?" she asked almost sounding concerned.

I sighed. "Well what do think about Biloxi?"

Her face lit up with excitement.

"Alice I've always thought it was beautiful. Right on the Gulf, with the sun and- oh, I see your problem. Well what about it?"

"Would you hate me if Jasper and I left again?"

"No." she said seriously.

I was surprised I thought that she would at least be disappointed.

"Because I would follow you."She laughed.

"Alice I was devastated when you left the first time and I'm not planning on ever letting that happen again. So if you do plan on leaving again, tell me so that I can pack in advanced."

I laughed. "Well I just need to go down to look around and see if I can remember anything. If I could just see one thing from my childhood I'm almost positive that I could remember."

"Well have you talked to Carlisle yet?" I shook my head.

"Well you should. I'm sure he could figure out someway to let at least you go."

"I don't want to put this on anyone else though. I mean this is my problem and I need to deal with it.

"Huh?" she said and I could tell that she was thinking very hard.

"Well I have an idea and it might work but I'll only tell you if I'm aloud to come."

Having no idea what she was talking about I agreed.

"Well maybe we could go down there for the rest of the summer or something."

This wasn't a terrible idea,but I still wasn't sure how it would work.

"Hm." I said as I fell back into my seat.

I thought about this until we were about 20 minutes away from the mall. I knew that I should warn Bella that she might have to use her shield on Renessme today.

"Bella, I'm worried about Renessme."

She sighed. "About what?" she said shakily.

"Well she's never really been out in public before and... well you know."

"Yeah, I kinda over heard you and Jasper talking."

"Oh well I guess I'm just worried now."

"We don't have to go shopping."

"You're not getting out of this that easily."

"Didn't think so."

We laughed and then Bella became serious again.

"I just hope that I don't have to use my shield."

"Me too. I love Renessme and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Aww, Alice. I knew that you guys would get along." She smiled.

When we made it to the mall we had agreed that we would have to explain this all to Renessme.

Bella went around to the back of the car to wake Renessme up.

"Honey, wake up." She said shaking her softly.

She stretched and yawned."Are we here?" She asked excitingly.

"Yes, but I need to tell you something."

"What?" Bella looked up at me for reassurance and I nodded.

"The people in here aren't like you and they're not like Jacob. They will make you hungry and you can't bite them. "

"So they're like grandpa?"

"Yes but it's not just one person, are you sure you want to go in?"

"Yes mommy I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said as she hopped out of the car.

She was so cute.

We walked into the mall and everything went perfectly. We went to aton of different stores and walked around quite a bit just window shopping. Of course that didn't last long because if it's good enough to stop and look at then it's good enough to buy. There was even this one store where they let you pivk any out fit that you wanted and them you could Mannequin so we thought that that would be fun. So we stood in the window like statues for thirty minutes. Over all we had a great time.

When we got back to the car with our near 50 shopping bags, Bella and I were both shocked. We were completely dumbstruck b Renessme's will power and she didn't even seem that stressed. We talked all the way home.

When we got home all he guys were over whelmed by how much we could buy in just one shopping trip but Esme and Rose understood.

"So did you girls have fun?" Edward asked and we could still tell that he was amazed.

"Oh. My. Goodness! Daddy it was so much fun..." Renessme hopped onto his lap and went on and on about how much fun it was.

Everyone was sitting and listening to her and laughed at her silly reasoning. I couldn't pay attention. I had to talk to Carlisle about this. I had to it would drive me insane. In tried to wait until I had a vision to see what he would say but it just wasn't coming.

I could see that Edward was eyeing me and he would probably tell Carlilse that something was up now anyway. I noticed Edward smirk. Well that answered my question.

"Carlisle can I speak to you?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SO what will Carlisle say you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out. You gus have no idea how hard it was to give Jasper a personality.**

**Also, I am thinking about skipping ahead until Renessme is "17" but I'm not definite yet.**

**PLEAS,PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS IN TH REVIEWS!!!**

**Anyways love ya**

**~AliceSwift**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys I'm getting more into the story and I'm so glad that you all like it. Alot happens in this chapter so try to follow it's kind of confusing towards the end there but it's not that bad.**

**Enjoy!**

**~AliceSwift**

_**Bright Stars!**_

_Alice POV_

"Carlisle can I speak to you?" Everyone stared at me as I interrupted Renessme which no one ever did.

"Of course."

"In private?"

"Alright." he didn't really know what to expect.

Everyone was looking at me strangely, except Bella who obviously knew what I was doing.

Carlisle and I walked outside and sat on the porch steps.

"So," he said as he sat next to me "what's wrong?"

"Well nothings wrong really, but..." I really didn't think this through.

Well here goes nothing.

" What do you think about Biloxi?" I said slowly not looking him in the eye.

"Alice you know that we can't move there. It's too dangerous and-"

"No, no you don't understand. I'm not talking about moving there."

"Well then what about it?"

"Well I was thinking...what if we went up there just for the summer?" I spoke with my eyes shut so tightly I didn't know if they would open again.

I waited for an answer, but he didn't say anything. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

He was thinking but I knew what was going through his head. '_Is she insane, we're going to have to take her back to the asylum.'_

"Huh." That was it. All that thought for a 'huh.' Well I knew that he wasn't completely against it and if he was he had a funny way of showing it.

"What's that mean."

He looked up at me. "It means that... I don't know yet."

"Carlisle not knowing something! I'm shocked." he laughed thinking I was being sarcastic. I kind of was but Carlisle knew something about most everything.

"So, until you do know, what do you want me to do."

"Just keep doing research. Anything you can possibly look up or read...anything."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle." I was just happy that he didn't laugh at me the second brought it up.

"No problem. Now let's go back inside and hear more about your day at the mall from Renessme's perspective."

"Alright." I laughed.

When we got inside she was still going on and on. I didn't understand how she could talk so much about something so simple. We had gone shopping and we had bought stuff and our total for the day was about $1,000. I personally didn't see what the big deal was. But it was her first shopping trip something that she would probably never forget. Ever. I wondered what my first shopping trip was like. I mean where'd I go? Who did I go with? Did I like shopping? Oh wait, I'm Alice of course I did.

____________________________________________________________________________

Later, around 5:00, Bell pulled me aside to ask me what Carlisle thought.

"So what'd he say?" we were upstairs putting clothes that we had bought away.

"Well he didn't know what to do about it really." I was waiting for her response to that.

"What?"

"He didn't know what to do about it." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"No, I heard that but...Carlisle knows everything."

" I know, he just told me to do some more research."

"Like that advice is going to do you an good, you've been on your laptop non stop."

"Well I just keep getting the same answers. It's not that fun to see your grave stone and death announcement a million times."

"Good point."

When we finished putting clothes away it was about dark so Edward, Bella, and Renessme went to the cottage and I went to the my laptop...again.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was about 9:00 and I had seen my grave, death announcement and Cynthia's birth announcement at least ten times each. This was getting more boring by the second.

Jasper came in the room. I could tell that he knew that this wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey." he said as he came over to me and gave me a kiss.

"Hi."

"So how's the research going?" He was trying not to laugh.

"Not funny." He tried to stop himself.

"You're right, you're right, is there anything I could do to help."

"Well can you tell me anything about myself that I don't know."

"Well...I can try." I honestly had no idea where he was going with this.

"What do you mean?" I spoke slowly.

"Here." he moved the laptop off me and swung my legs around so that they were hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Now close your eyes." he demanded.

"Jasper I don't-"

"Just try."

"Okay." I closed my eyes.

"Okay now think, and really think. Think so far back that you get lost in your thoughts and don't know what's going on." He grabbed my hands.

I tried, but nothing happened.

"Jasper nothings happ-"

"Don't talk, just think."

"About what?"

"Think about Cynthia and anything or anybody that will come to you. Open your mind to all thoughts."

The only thought that was going through my head was what was I supposed to be looking for in my thoughts.

"Think about shopping with your family, not Rose or Bella or Esme, but your biological family."

Finally something happened.

Swirls of bright colors and lights came all around me. I tried to look throughout them and see what was behind them. They were pictures, they were thoughts but who were they? What was going on? All I knew was that I was scared and wanted to leave.

"Jasper." I said gripping his hands tighter and a few of the pictures faded away.

"No! Keep going you know you want to just let your mind roam. I'm right here nothing is going to happen I promise."

I had to listen. I tried to relax myself when all of a sudden the pictures stopped swirling. They stood dead still. I didn't know what to do.

"It'll come to you." I heard Jasper but it was coming from somewhere above me.

It finally hit me.

I was shopping in town with... someone. She was fuzzy.

Wait what town? What was I talking about. What store was I even in? Who was she.

"Go further." Jasper's voice called.

I listened and let my mind expand.

Cynthia.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**DUH DUH DUN!!!**

**OK so I hoped you guys liked it this was a really fu chapter to write fo me and I hope it was fun for you guys to read.**

**Don't forget to review!!!**

**~AliceSwift**


	9. Chapter 9

_Bright Stars!!!_

_Alice P.O.V._

I didn't know what was happening around me. I saw Cynthia and that was all. I didn't see Jasper, or our room...nothing.

I was freaking out. I was about to let go of Jasper's hands but I couldn't make myself. I felt safe, like this was where I needed to be. This was obviously Jasper's doing.

"Don't say anything, don't do anything, just watch." I heard Jasper's voice coming from over head again.

_"So what do you think mother and father will do about this?" Cynthia asked._

_"I'm not sure. I don't want to go, who would. But they just don't believe me." I said._

_"I believe you." Cynthia whispered grabbing my hand._

_"I know but who would believe you." She looked at me obviously offended._

_"You know what I meant."_

_"Yes I do but it still hurts."_

_"Well I only have a week to convince everyone that I have premonitions." I whispered. We didn't want all of town to know that I was going to the asylum. _

_"Alice, do you ever see me in your visions?" she tilted her head when she spoke._

_"Only all the time. I usually see our family and friends, I guess that since they're the only people I know, they're the ones that show up." It was logical._

_"Oh, Alice won't you tell me what you see about me?"_

_"No spoilers. I told you that live is so much more fun with surprises."_

_"Whatever you say." she added sarcastically._

_Then Lillie ran up to us..._

I let go of Jasper's hands immediately, not meaning to so quickly.

When I was aware of what was going on around me, I was shocked to see that it was almost morning.

I knew that Jasper was still there, but I was still absorbed in my own thoughts.

"Lillie?" I wondered aloud looking down. I made sure that Jasper couldn't hear me.

We sat for a while in silence.

Who was _Lillie_? Why was she with Cynthia and I? And why did I remember Cynthia at all?

How did I just now remember this and not when I was a newborn? Why did Jasper have to be here?

I was thinking about this too much.

"Hey let's go down stairs, the others are probably wondering where we are."

____________________________________________________________________________

As always, I continued to do research with my past life.

I didn't find anything out about Lillie, but I knew that she couldn't be my child. I would have remembered at least that. I had to admit that I did like the name so much that I said that if I could have a child that's what I would name it if it was a girl. That didn't mean anything though.

I kept my thoughts to myself about all this. Jasper agreed that we shouldn't tell anyone, so we both made sure to be careful around Edward.

Jasper continued to help me remember my human life. I tried to remember more but kept seeing the same thing over and over. After Lillie showed up nothing else happened, it just went black.

____________________________________________________________________________

I was doing research on my computer when Bella walked in.

"Hey Alice." she said casually. " What are you researching now?"

"Same-old-same-old." I lied

"Oh." I knew she knew that I was lying.

"Okay Bella, I'll tell you but only if you can keep a secret and to tell anyone even Edward."

"I promise." she replied. Everyone was out hunting except for Bella, myself, and Renessme, who was asleep so she couldn't hear us.

"Okay well, I've started to remember things from my human life."

"Alice that's wonderful!"

"Yeah," I sighed halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, you know how all I know about myself is where I grew up and my sister, Cynthia?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I _remembered_ I saw a girl named Lillie."

"Who was she?"

"I'm not sure she could've been anybody, but..." I stopped myself.

"What?" she prompted.

"It's just that I think that she may be my child."

"Aww Alice, that's great." she hugged me.

"It is great, but I feel kind of guilty, and happy, but sad all at the same time."

"Would you mind explaining that to me?" she looked terribly confused even though I found it quite simple.

"Sorry, it's just that it's not everyday that you get sad." she laughed.

"Well, feel guilty because I didn 't remember her to start with, I'm happy because I did at some point have a child, but I'm sad because...I mean it's not like she's still alive."

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's fine." I lied again.

"Oh so did Carlisle tell you about Biloxi?"

"No, what about it?" I asked shocked.

"He said that you couldn't go, sorry. I know that you really wanted to go."

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure."

"Yes." The lies just kept coming.

___________________________________________________________________________

About two months later.

___________________________________________________________________________

I kept _remembering_ the same thing. Nothing seemed to change much evryone was happy and I was starting to get over the whole, not going to Biloxi thing. It took many shopping trips, but that was okay with me.

It was the same situation, only Bella, Renessme, and myself again.

I was playing with Renessme in the living room, and Bella was on the computer doing who knows what.

"Okay so do you got it?" I had been trying to teach Renessme Ci Ci my playmate for over an hour now, but we were having fun.

"I think so."

"Okay...go."

"_Ci Ci my playmate_

_come out and play with me_

_and bring your dolly's three..."_

"Alice!" Bella called mesing us up.

"What?"

She came flying into the living room with a stack of papers in her hand.

"Cynthia's daughter doesn't live in Biloxi anymore." she held them up.

"What?"


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the new chapter. Please leave a review.**

**~AliceSwift**

**___________________________________________________________________________ **

"Alice, she doesn't live in Biloxi anymore." Bella told me again excitedly.

"Where does she live?" I was suprised by the lack of enthusiasm in my voice.

"She lives in Maine isn't that great?" I was still in a state of shock.

"What's her name? Cynthia's daughter's?" I asked ignoring her question completely.

"Alice she lives in Maine now we can go and visit her any time we want." she avoided my question.

"Bella,what is her name?"

"We could go there and find her and she could tell us all about Cynthia and she could probably tell us things about you. I mean,Cynthia would've had to talk about you right, and-"

"Bella," I cut her off and she looked at me. "What was her name."

"Lillie." she looked guilty.

"Well this is great. I'll tell Carlise about it as soon as he gets back with the others." I hugged her to hide my disappointment.

I didn't know why I had goten myself all worked up about this. I knew that I couldn't have ever possibly had a daughter. I was so caught up in the excitement of remembering something that I had let my mind run wild, and I convinced myself that their was a possibility that I had a child.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the papers that she was holding.

"This is everything that I searched about you, Cynthia, and Lillie." she handed them to me.

"I knew that even my mind couldn't remember everything." she explained. There were at least 200 papers in the pile.

"Thanks Bella." I gave her another hug, and began to walk away.

"Hey," she caught my arm. "Tell me if you see anything new, okay?"

"Of course I will, who else would I tell?"

She smiled and I ran upstairs.

____________________________________________________________________________

I began to read the papers. I always thought that since I didn't remember my human life that I wouldn't learn anything new about myself. Of course, over the years, I had done plenty of research but I had always gotten the same results. I never knew about Lillie, or the fact that she was Cynthia's daughter.

When ever I searched Cynthia, it was always her and her daughter, who always came up nameless. This made me Cynthia had a daughter, then what about her husband? There was never anything about him. Maybe Bella found something about him.

I turned to somewhere in the middle of the papers.

Then I had a vision.

Or I thought it was a vision. I was remembering something.

I expected it to be the same scene that I viewed a million times before, but as I tried to look through the colors and lights, I saw different pictures than before. I tried to hold onto it as I remembered what Jasper had told me.

The picture got clearer.

I was in a small room with Cynthia and I was packing a small bag.

_"Alice I need answers you just can't decide that now is the time to leave. What about mother and father what are you going to tell them?"_

_"I'm not going to tell them anything they'll know where I am." I said looking up from the note I was writing._

_"Alice you can't." she said as tears welled up in her eyes._

_"I have to." _

_"Why?" _

_"Just trust me, it's safer for all of us if I leave and don't come back for awhile."_

_"Alice please tell me why and I'll let you go."_

_"Life's better with surprises." I whispered as I folded the note._

_"Alice you've told me that since the time that you had your first preminition and I haven't argued with you. Now is not the time to give a life lesson. Please Alice tell me why your going to the asylum and I will let you go." The room went silent and she let the tears cloud her eyes._

_"Cynthia, please trust me. I can't tell you why I'm leaving if you want to live. I want you all to be happy and not worry about me." _

_"Promise?" I asked smiling half heartedly._

_"Promise." she whispered._

_"Cynthia?"_

_"Yes?"  
_

_I squeezed my eyes shut as I spoke holding onto my bed for support._

_"I need you to take Lillie for me." I said as I almost broke down._

_"Alice I can't- "_

_"Please." I cut her off trying to avoid further conversation._

_She nodded and the tears were coming in pools now for the both of us. I hugged her trying to convince her that everything would work out, but I felt as if I was trying to convince myself._

_Then the door opened and Lillie came in._

_Then I broke down. _

_I knew that I would never see her sweet round shaped face, or her soft dark brown curls again. She was only two and I was having to say goodbye to her. This was going to kill me but if I was going to die anyway..._

_I walked up to her and bent down to pick her up._

_"Lillie, I have to leave but Cynthia will take care of you." I didn't care if she couldn't understand me. I would never see her again and she probably wouldn't remember me._

_I gave her a hug and a kiss and I realized that I was taking longer than I should._

_I hesitated but passed her to Cynthia. I gave Cynthia the note that I wrote._

_"Will you give this to her when she can understand, please?"_

_She looked at me through her tears and nodded. I walked toward the door and grabbed the door knob. I looked back behind me and saw the future that I would never have through my tears. I walked out the door and went to face the killer that would come and find me soon._

_I sobbed all the way to the asylum. This was the one place that everyone might be able to stay safe. If I stayed at the assylum then he would come and find me there and not at the house. _

_I looked at the dark assylum door that seemed to come within seconds._

_I wiped the tears that still ran down my cheeks and I walked in through the doors. _

_A few minutes later I was checked into the asylum and was being settled into a room. I wasn't paying attention and I wasn't thinking of him either. I was trying to hold onto the blurry image of Lillie and Cynthia. The last that I would ever see of my family._

I _awoke_,to my surprise,silently sobbing. I looked at the time and it was at least three hours later. I turned my head and saw Jasper standing in front of me.

"How long have you all been home?" I asked suddenly completely calm.

"A few hours. Have you seen anything new?" I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to say anything that might upset him, that's why I lied about Lillie in the first place.

"No." I lied.

"Really?" he questioned as I suddenly felt the need to tell him everything that I saw tonight. I fought against the feeling and tried to keep my voice calm as I spoke.

"Yeah, I tried to remember but nothing happened."

"Oh well I'm sorry, I wish that I could help you remember more." The feeling disappeared.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Alice?"

"How did you do that before? Help me remember?"

"I don't know exactly. I just knew that you had the ability to remember. I didn't want to bring it up in the past because I was afraid that you would freak out, but when you saw Renessme and then started to research your human life again, I thought that I might as well give it a try." he explained.

"Thank you, for everything." I said before I kissed him.

"Don't mention it." he said.

"Let's go down stairs, I have to talk to Bella." I suggested as I hopped up from my bed and walked towards the door.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What did you see about Renesseme anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him.

"Life is better with surprises."

____________________________________________________________________________

**So, I hope that you guys all liked that. I picked Maine because it was someplace wet and dark. So most of this chapter was her rememberin g things but that is so much fun to write that I get a little carried away. lol. Well don't forget to review, and thanks for reading.**

**~AliceSwift**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay quick author's note. Check out my profile, and I will be updating every day for the next week in honor of Twilight being relaesed onto DVD.**

**~AliceSwift**

**________________________________________________________**

**Seven Years Later/Moving Day**

**Alice POV**

After I had done more research, we were finally on our way to Maine. I knew that this was going to be exceptionally hard on Bella. She had gone through so much here that to even me it seemed unreal. She had not only met a vampire, but fallen in love with him, become a vampire herself and then given birth to his child. That's not to mention all the near death experiences that she had here, and all the friends that she had made. I couldn't imagine what she was going through.

I wasn't bringing that much with me, only the things that had any importance. In total we only had nine bags.

"Alice, it's time to go." Emmett said from behind me.

I turned around. "Okay I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright." he said walking out.

I didn't realize how much significance this house had to me. I had always tried not to get too close to a certain place, but Forks seemed almost impossible not to. I had lived here before and left without a problem, but this time coming back was all different. I never expected to experience the things here that I did. I knew that I would have adventures here, but I never thought that they'd be so intense. I didn't know coming back here that I ever had a younger sister. I didn't know before I came here that I was tracked by James and he was the very thing that drove me into asylum. And I definitely never would have guessed that I had ever had a child.

I grabbed my bag and headed down stairs to go outside with the others. I was the last one in the house. Besides Bella who was still down stairs marveling at the fact that she would never see the house again.

"Come on Bells." I said casually as the stairs came to an end.

"Alice I can't. I can't leave this all behind. I have so many memories here. This is where it all happened. This is where I started my new life. I'm sorry Alice I just can't." She sobbed tearlessly as she spoke. I realized that this ws the first time that Bella had ever been like this, she had finally broken down.

I dropped my bag and gave her a hug. She buried her head into my shoulder.

She lifted her head up after a moment. "I'm sorry Alice, this is childish of me. It's just a house." she smiled absent heartedly trying to contain her sobs.

"Bella, it's fine. I can't even imagine what your going through right now. It's hard for all of us. This has to be the hardest time that we moved. We've all gained so much here, and we have to leave it all behind. We were going to have to leave sometime I suppose." I shrugged.

"Right," she said smiling half heartedly now. "Well let's go." she waved her hand toward the open door way.

"I'll be right there." I called as she was already starting to walk away. She probably just wanted to get out of the house at this piont.

I took a deep breath in catching the scent of every soul that had walked in throught those doors. Every last vampire, human, and werewolf.

I picked up my bag and walked toward the doorway. I took one look back and shut the door. I stood there for a moment, somethng didn't feel right. I was missing something.

My hand flew up to my neck and I went back inside. I looked at the table next to the couch and saw it. I ran up and grabbed my choker. I ran back to the doorway and blew a kiss inside. I shut the door for the final time behind me.

I walked up and put my bag in the trunk of my car. Everyone else was already in their vehicles ready to leave. I jumped in the driver side and took off for Maine. Where in about ten years, I would have to repeat the same thing all over again.

____________________________________________________________________________

**The next day-**

I was in my new room and unpacking the bag that I had. We had bought the house furnished, so we didn't have to buy any furniture. Esme was disappointed but the rest of us, especially me, were happy not to hear her go on and on about the different styles and such. I already knew what she would pick, but she insisted that she didn't want to hear what she was going to pick in the end.

I had not remembered a single new thing in sven years and I was starting to get disscoureged. But I knew that my whole family had moved out here for me and I wasn't about to give up.

We were all already enrolled in school and would be tomorrow. It was the last week of summer in Portland and I didn't know where Cynthia's daughter lived. We would be attending Portland High School for at least a year. I didn't know how long it might take to find Lillie. I had planned ahead for at least two years.

I knew that there ws only one thing to do now.

Shop. It solved all my problems.

I went down stairs to our new living room, where most everyone was still looking around.

"I'm going shopping does any one want to come with me?" I asked cheerily.

"I do!" a voice calld coming down the stairs.

It was a high voice, similar to mine but still sounded like a human's. It was a rare combination I had never heard anything like it.

I turned around to see Renessme standing at the bottom of the new stair case.

She had just turned seven, though she looked seven-teen. She was beautiful as everyone knew she would be. But the real thing could never compare to the images of the imagination.

She had let her long bronze hair grow out so it was at least down to her shoulder blades now. It was curly and had tons of bounce. It wasn't just her hair that was gorgeous. Her face was also very pretty. Her eyes were still dark brown like Bella's and her skin was very pale. That was expected, Bella had fair skin to begin with and Edward being a vampire. Her eyes were perfectly shaped and her nose fit correctly in between them. Her lips were very full and her smile would make anyone's heart melt at the sight of it. She was very tiny, about the same height as me. She was beautiful, and she knew it. But looks weren't her top priority. She was just focused on trying to be normal.

"Bella ,Rose do you want to come with us?" I asked knowing the answer would be yes.

I knew Rose was worried about her wardrobe and Bella would use the shopping trip as a way to bounce back. She still wasn't very fond of shopping but it was growing on her.

"Sure." they both said.

We went to the mall that I had already saw in a vision. Portland was not as small as a town as Forks but it was still pretty small. **(A/N: I don't really know, if it's not...let's pretend)**

We went to the mall and spent a good six hours there we had already gotten all the name brand things that we wanted but this was just for the little things like jewelry and such. he Portland mall wasn't that extravagant. All I knew was that if it was shopping you could find something to buy. Renessme always loved to shop any where and every where. She never knew what she wanted and she would always turn to me for advice. With anyone else I could just tell them what they were going to end up buying in the end and they would buy that. Renessme was a special case.

I only saw her once and thnking about it still haunted me...I knew that I could never tell anyone about it.

When we were done shopping I knew that I had at least a month full of clothes. Everyone was in their rooms and I was the only one still down stairs.

I was trying to find where Lillie lived I knew that she had to be somewhere in Maine I had all the information on it and then some. I felt a if I knew Lillie by now. I had so much information about her. There was only one part of the puzzle missing, and that was th most important piece. Where to find her. And then even if I didn't find her, what would I say? 'Oh yeah by the way I'm your aunt and also a vampire. If you would like to know more about me you're out of luck because I can't remember more than two things about myself. Oh and I also have the ability to see the future.'

No.

I guess I would just have to wait.

After all...life is so much better with surprises.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Renessme POV!~**

I awoke in my brand new bedroom with sunlight shining through my curtains.

Today would be first day of school, ever. I was attending Portland High School and I was enrolled as a sophomore along with Mom,Dad, and Alice. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were all juniors. I was told that school would be hard for me and that I might have to miss the first few days.

I disagreed.

I knew that I had perfect control of myself and I had gone hunting almost every day the week before we left Forks. I could eat regular food too and I knew that I would be just fine.

I was really excited and jumped straight out of bed. I couldn't wait. This was my first day of school ever. I didn't know how things would work out. No body did. Even Alice was unable to see me, despite one extraordinary time, and everybody else was just worried about me. I would just have to make the best of whatever was thrown at me.

It was about five A.M. and I started to get ready for school. I went into my bathroom and took a shower. I blow dried my hair. I almost always wore my hair down everyday. I had always loved my hair. It was the color of my father's, but I had my mom's eyes. Of course if you looked at her eyes you would never know it. Her eyes were topaz as was everybody else's in my family. It was her eye color from before she was turned. I didn't remember her eyes all that well but that's what I was always told. Every time Dad told me about it he would always smile insanely. He never wanted my mother to be turned but I put the process into affect. I always felt that it was my fault that she was a vampire. But I knew that there was nothing that there was nothing that I could do about that. The important thing was that were all safe now.

I hadn't decided what to wear yet, which I kew ws a mistake. I had narrowed it down to two.

A white sun dress that fell right below my knees with tan sandals. Or a long blue T-shirt, that fell off the shoulder, paired with faded blue jeans and some bright blue flip flops.

"Alice." I called, and she was in my room before I could shut my mouth from speaking.

"Yes?" she asked perkily.

"Which one?" I asked her completely unsure what she would choose. It really depended on what mood Jasper had put her in.

"I think that you should go with the blue, it's very...you." she said handing it to me.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"Any time." she said and smiled. Then she was gone.

I didn't consider Alice as my aunt, more as a sister, or a best friend. Since I had never gone to school before this I didn't have any friends outside of my family, Mom and Dad rarely let me out of the house. They had let me go outside to play evey once and a while but they were afraid that some how some one would see me and that would reveal us and the Volturi would summon us and they would kill us and that wouldn't be very pleasant in my opinion.

Some times being a half vampire half human could get stressful.

And even though was starting school my mom and dad weren't giving me that much freedom. They had warned me to stay very close to one of them at all times and not to get too close to anyone else. They told me that even though I thought I had control of myself that I could still attack at anytime that I wasn't paying extremely close attention. I had heard the story of my mother and father many times and I knew that it was possible.

When my dad first saw my mom, he almost lost control of himself and drained her right then and there. When I first heard the story, I was paranoid and thought that I could never go near people ever again. They told me that I had to practice around humans. To learn how to get control of myself. Then when I was old enough they had me start eating real food and not just animals. I didn't mind eating food but I would have rather have blood.

It was about 5:30 and I was dressed for school. I still ahd to do my hair and make-up. I didn't really need it, or so I was told, but I thought it was pretty. To have any color eyelids that you wanted? Pretty awesome in my opinion.

I closed my eyes and put on eye shadow. That was really all I did to my eyes. They had enough circles under them to the point I didn't need it. I then moved onto my blush and eventually lip gloss. I perfected everything.

It was now five o'clock and I decided to go down stairs with everyone else.

When I reached the end of the staircase everyone stared at me. My family still couldn't believe that I was brave enough to go to school. I only thought that it was a big deal because it was my first day not because I might attack a passer byer in the hallway.

"Morning." I said cheerily.

"Good morning." They all mumbled.

I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of my favorite cereal. I sat down at the table and began to eat.

I was on my third spoonful when I saw my mother from the corner of my eye.

"Renessme?" she said softly.

"Yes?" I asked as she took at seat next to me.

"Are you really sure about this? You don't have to go today. We could wait a few days even weeks if you need. It's your-"

"Mom, I want to go today. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Besides it is the first day. I want to be there." I explained.

"Your positive?"

"Yes, and seriously I don't worry about me." I said reassuringly.

"You know what could happen today Renessme, are you absolutely positively sure that you want to do ths today?"

Was she trying to get me down?

"Yes mom. I am absolutely positively sure that I want to go to school today." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable." she tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"I know your concerned but I'm fine. No worries." I smiled, which she returned.

"Okay, well hurry up and finish your breakfast it's almost 6:00." she said getting up.

I slurped down the rest of the bowl and ran into the living room.

I followed the rest of my family out to the car.

We took my dad's volvo Alice and Jasper were in her Porsche, and Rose and Emmett were taking her convertible.

We were about half way to school when I started getting a little nervous.

What if I was wrong? What if I couldn't control myself as well as I thought I could? What if I attacked some one in the hallway?

As went over the posible 'what ifs' in my head I noticed my dad staring at me from the rear view mirror. When he saw that I was looking at him he smiled and looked away.

My dad didn't usually read my thoughts but I knew that with entering school he would be listening much more often. He didn't intentionally read my mind but it just kind of happened sometimes.

_'Whatever'_ I thought, which made him smile.

Her turned a corner then.

As I looked ahead, through the wind shield, I saw it.

I suddenly felt my confidence level go from 10 to 0 in a heart beat.

There it was.

Portland High School.


	12. Chapter 12

I got out of the car slowly. I could smell the blood as soon as I did. It wasn't as hard as I expected it to be to stop myself.

When I got out of the car my mother and father were at my sides immediately. Rosalie and Emmett were in front of us, Alice and Jasper following closely behind.

As soon as we were walking through the crowd I saw why they had formed this way around me. People were staring at us. In a good way, or I guess it could be a bad way from my family's point of view.

I could only imagine what they were thinking, I was sorry for my dad. He actually could hear their thoughts and he really had no choice.

We walked in through the doors into the hallway filled with students. They looked at us also. I just couldn't believe that they would be so obvious about it.

"Okay, so just stay away from everyone." my dad whispered in my ear.

"Whatever you say _Edward_." He gave me a strange look.

"Practice." I shrugged.

____________________________________________________________________________

A little while after, we made it to homeroom. I was in room 110 with Ms. Moore . She was really nice. I had this class with Alice. I also sat next to her since we got to pick our own seats. She handed out our schedules shortly after the bell rang.

This is what my schedule said:

Math~~210

English~~123

Art~~205

~Lunch~cafeteria

Spanish~~115

Science~~184

History~~122

Study Hall~ ~233

It sounded easy enough. I was really hoping now that I had every class with one member of my family.

Alice looked worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her in a whisper.

"Nothing." she said coming out of her state.

"Welcome to the 10th grade everyone, I'm you're math teacher. This year in math..." she went on explaining the year making jokes as she went along she sounded very funny. She got the whole class laughing. That was when I knew this year was going to be fun.

Before I knew it the bell rang.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." she said dismissing us.

I went to my locker next. I dropped off my math books and grabbed my binder that I was going to use for English.

I went down stairs to find Ms. Neville's room. It wasn't hard if you took the staircase that was on the side of the hall instead of the one that went down the middle.

I went into find my mother sitting in the back row. She was one of the only people there. There were only four other people in the room one being the teacher.

She waved over to me and patted the seat next to her for me to sit down. I followed her instructions. When I got over to her she smiled at me and asked how my day was so far.

"I've killed five people, two were teachers." I shrugged. Even tough she could she that I was joking she didn't find it funny.

"Let's be serious please."

"Well I ad my last class with Alice. I was in math with . She seemed really nice."

"I'm glad to hear it." she said. The class started and Ms. Neville began to introduce herself the same way Ms. Moore had, except she wasn't nearly as funny.

The bell rang and I dashed up stairs to my locker. I put my text book and newly assigned homework in my locker and grabbed a clean binder. I went down the hall to art class.

When I walked in she had the Lady GaGa CD playing and her room was like a rainbow exploded. She had poster of different colors splahed everywhere and a cart in the middle of the room with a whole bunch of art supplies on it. She had every thing but the kitchen sink in there to be honest. Well she had a sink too but she had alot in that one room.

There was a skeleton that looked as if it should be in the science room, she had a stuffed zebra on the table in the center, she had a life like aligator in the corner, she had three different murals she was working on hanging up on the wall, her desk was covered with different pictures and models that she was clearly still working on, she had an Egyptian pyramid in the back of the room that was probably about three feet tall and two feet wide along the bottom, she also had different random things hanging around the classroom too. Feather boas, the walls were covered in different news paper articles...sort of like wall paper...but they were covered from when she had splatterd paint on them.

Her room was almost blinding it had so things in it.

There were four people in the room now, I sat down at a table towards the back and hopped no one would try to sit by me. I would let them sit there and try to make the best of it sure,but I just didn't want to put anyone else in danger.

"Hey I'm Taylor." a tall blond girl said after she sat down across form me. She had very curly hair and blue eyes. I ignored the scent of her blood. "You're Renessme Cullen right?"

I smiled. "Yeah." I didn't know how she had learned my name and how to pronounce it correctly in the last 2 hours.

"So I heard that you're new here, do you like it?" she asked trying to be friendly.

"Yeah." I asked not knowing how she was being so kind to me.

"So who do you have for home room?"

"Um Ms. Moore, she's hilarious." I said attempting to be friendly back.

"I know, I had her this morning to. I must not have seen you."

"Oh, well who do you have for your next academic class?"

"Um,. I heard she was really nice too."

"Really?"

"Yup." she nodded.

"Oh."

"So where did you move from?" she asked unexpectedly.

"Forks,it's a real town I promise." she laughed.

"Where is that?"

"Washington."

"Oh." the bell rang and almost all the seats were filled except the one next to Taylor.

Then, before the teacher appeared,a girl with short brown hair walked in and she sat down next to Taylor. Again I ignored her scent.

"Oh,hey Ericka, this is Renessme." she said pionting to me.

She cluthced her books against her chest and held her hand out to me.

"I'm Ericka." she said out of breath probably from running down the hall.

"Renssme." I said nodding. Luckily I had my powers under control so I didn't revel my whole life to her.

Then the teacher appeared and we all stopped talking. The teacher was older, which I didn't expect, and she wore crazy clothes. She had on purple pants and a tie died shirt on which was under a black vest. Her glasses, which were on top of her head, were also colored crazily.

"Hi guys, I'm . Welcome to art class."

____________________________________________________________________________

A lunch I sat with my family and I told everyone about my day so far.

Spanish and science were uneventful. Not to exciting. I loved my history teacher, you didn't know that you were learning anything until she told you what you had learned. This was my new favorite class. Then I ran into another obstacle. It turns out that none of my family would be in my study hall.

When I made it up to study hall I sat next to a boy named Conner, it was knid of awkward. He kept staring at me, then looking away, and then back again. At least he was tryng not to be a pig.

When I got out of study hall the strangest thing happened to me.

I went to my locker, where my mother was waiting for me, and a boy walked up to up. Without saying anything at all my mother turned around and gave him a huge hug.

"Jake!" she shrieked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Renessme POV~**

"Jake!" she shrieked.

"Hey Bella." he hugged her back

"Oh my god what are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Well we decided hat it was best for all of us if we took a break from the whole searching for ourselves thing. When you've been with the same people for seven years you start to tap dance on each others last nerves. We decided that it was best for all of us if we seperated for awhile."

"Oh Jake." she hugged him again.

Then he saw me.

"Nessie!" he gave me hug and nearly crushed me.

"Um...do I know you?"

"Yeah, it's me Jacob."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Renessme." I held out my hand and he shook it with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah hi," he said clearly stressed out.

"Renessme be serious. He came all the way here to see you." my mom said standing from behind hm.

"Mothe- _Bella,_" I stopped my self. "I don't know him, so I don't know why he came to see me."

"Why doesn't she remember." he asked after he walked back to my mother.

"I don't know Jake."

The hallways were almost empty.

"Come on Bella, the others are waiting for us." I tol her not knowing for sure, really just wanting to leave.

I started to walk away.

"You don't have to call her Bella." he said from behind me. "I know she's your mom."

I went back to where he and my mother still stood.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but if that gets out my family and I-"

"Could be summoned to Italy and be killed by the Volturi, yes Renessme I'm aware."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've known your mother since she was a little kid." he whispered. "I know the story. How Edward and Bella met. I know Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle,and Esme. I know all about what they all are and what you are. I'm not your average human."

"Mom can we please leave now?" I asked alomost to the piont of tears.

"Jake I'm so sorry. I really don't know why she doesn't remember you."

"We have time we'll figure it out." he had his hands in fists.

"Jake, I know your mad. Get out of here before you turn."

He gave me one glare and walked away.

"Mom, how does he know all those things about us?"

"You really don't remember, do you?

"Am I suppose to? Is there something wrong with me? I'm so confused."

"That was Jacob Black. I've known him, like he said, since I can remember"

"I really have no clue."

"He imprinted on you." she whispered to me, her voice shaking.

"Mom, I have told you. I don't remember him. At all! I'm sorry."

I walked away from her and out to Alice's Porsche. I knew that she wait for me.

As soon as I got in the car, the whole thing in thw hallway was brought up again.

"Renessme, have you been around Jacob?"

"Why does everybody remember him and I don't?" I asked.

"You don't remember Jacob?"

"No!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for that." she said as she pulled out.

"There's always a reason isn't there?" I mumbled to low.

____________________________________________________________________________

I knew that wouldn't be able to get away from this for a long time. When I got home everyone started talking about it all over again.

"Why would she not remember?" my mom asked my dad.

I was upstairs in my room. I had started to do my homework when I heard them start to talk again.

"I couldn't possibly think a reason why she wouldn't."

"What was he thinking?"

"He was heart-broken. He was sure that she would be excited to see him."

"I'm sure she'll remember eventually. Edward, what if there's something wrong with her?"

"Bella, love, she's been fine for years."

"Yes, but she stopped aging. What if it do something to her memory?"

"Then she wouldn't remember anything."

"But she hasn't seen Jake in so long, what if it's just him?"

"I don't know Bella, don't worry we'll figure it out."

____________________________________________________________________________

**The Day At School~ **

I was in third period art, and was talking to Taylor and Ericka. They were telling me about how they heard that Tyler and Britney were dating. I was surprised that I was actually interested in what they were telling me. I didn't expect my self to get so caught up in all the gossip.

They had old me the whole story of how Britney liked Tyler and how Tyler liked Britney but neither knew that the other liked them.

"So she just went up and asked him." Taylor was explaining.

"Yeah." Erika added, pointlessly.

"That takes some guts." I said looking down at the table.

"Hey Taylor?" Erika asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have a crush on Kyle?"

"No, I don't really like anyone right now."

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm being honest."

"Okay." she still didn't believe her.

"Oh yeah, well what about you Erika? Still like Cameron?"

"So?"

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"What bout you Renessme? Who do you like?" Taylor asked me.

"I don't know? I guess I haven't really been paying attention."

"Come on your at a new school you must have noticed someone."

"No not really." I was being honest.

She shrugged it off.

walked in then and explained the assignment.

Pretty soon the bell rang and class was dismissed.

I was putting away paint when I heard Ericka and Taylor whispering in the corner. I wouldn't have listened except that they were talking about me.

"Should we ask her?" Ericka asked

"I don't know. I mean it's only her second day at this school and she usually stays pretty close to her family." Taylor said. She always seemed like the less shy between the two.

"Do you think it would be awkward?"

"Why, because of Conner?"

"Yeah." Erika said.

"Oh please, he'll love us. You know he likes her."

"Yeah but they haven't said more than two words to each other."

"Oh well, come on let's go ask her." They were walking over to me.

"Hey Renessme?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch today?"

"Um...I don't know."

I knew that my dad wouldn't want me to, my mom would probably be worried about me but she would be glad that I was makng friends. Alice I knew would encourage me, so would everyone else.

"Oh come on, it's just lunch."

That's true.

"Sure." I sighed.

I got my books and we were off to lunch.


	14. Chapter 14

I was walking down the hallway to the lunch room. Taylor and Erika were both talking beside me. As I took a few more steps I heard the roar of the lunch room. I knew that my father was tuning in and that he could here my every thought the very second I thougt it. I was nervous , excited,scared, worried and confused all at the same time. I really didn't know that was possible.

I turned the corner and entered the lunch room. I knew that should at least tell them where I would be.

"Um,hey I'll meet you guys at the table okay?" I turned to Taylor and Erika.

"Kay." they both mumbled as they walked over to a table.

I however walked over to my family. I could see my father's face and I knew that he would want me to sit with them , but I knew that I had complete control of myself.

I walked up to their table.

"Hi." I said still standing.

"Hello Renesseme. What's wrong? Aren't you going to sit down?" My mom asked me.

I figured that my father had told her about my plans but I didn't know for sure.

Here goes nothing.

"Actually I was hoping that I could sit with some friends today. If you don't mind." I asked hopeful.

"No." My dad said not looking at me yet.

"Please they asked me to sit with them."

"We don't know if you have control of yourself yet,you don't know what the outcome of this will be." He was going to say more but I stopped him.

"Dad, I know what the consequences are if this ends badly. It won't. It will end with me going to my next class and moving on with the rest of my day. You know I have control of myself. You want to deny it but deep down...you know I'll be fine.&."

"Just be careful , please." he begged.

"I will be , don't worry."

"Okay if you want to go then go." my mother confirmed looking over at the table of kids that were staring , but not able to hear us.

"Thank you." I turned and ran off

"Hey Renessme." Taylor said as I approached the table.

"This is Brooke , Ryan , Dylan, Austin, and Conner. Guys this is Renessme."

"Hi." I said smiling as I sat down.

They welcomed me back and things were going pretty well.

"So Renessme are you going to the football game on Friday night?" Taylor asked taking a bite of her salad.

"I don't know. I'll have to see."

"Oh,"

I knew that I wouldn't be able to. Even if I wasted the time to ask and then try to convince my parents, I wouldn't be allowed.

"You should come. It'll be fun." she said still trying to convince me.

"Maybe I will."

"Our team won all of the games last season and if we win all of this season then we would have the longest winning streak in our entire league."

"Wow." I was honestly shocked.

"Conner and Ryan and both on the team." Erika informed me.

"Oh that's cool."

"So do you think you'll be able to come?" Conner talked to me for the first time.

"Um, Yes. I will." I looked across the table at Erika and Taylor who were smiling at each other. I didn't know why they thought he liked me. He was just talking to me.

"Cool." he said turning away smiling.

The rest of lunch was filled with laughter and harmless chatting.

When the bell rang and we were dismissed to go to our next class.

"So Renessme?"Taylor said , walking up to me after history was over.

"Yes?"

"You know Conner right?"

"Yes."

"Well you know he likes you right?"

"No." I lied. If I told her that even though Ericka and her were on the other side of the room, and yet I could hear their every word, they would know something was up.

"Okay so you have next period with him right?"

"Yes." I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Okay, well just talk to him if he trys to talk to you. His last relationship didn't exactly end well."she said looking down.

I looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

"Listen I'll tell you about it later, just be nice to him okay. He really likes you and he's just...afraid to talk to you."

"I'll try." I promised her smiling.

"Thanks. I've got to go." she said as she took of in the other direction.

The bell was about to ring.

I took my seat next to Conner.

"Hey Renessme."He said smiling.

"Hi Conner." I gave him my widest grin, which seemed to please him.

The bell rang and I noticed a T.V. cart in the corner. A movie day.

"In science this week you will be learning about genes and cells. Ms. Scafer has so much to teach you about so she asked me to show you all thi video." Mr Estepp said.

Conner and I shared one table with two chairs. I wondered if I should try to talk to him. We sat in the back of the room and if the lights were going to be out I could probably whisper to him without getting noticed.

Mr. Estepp put in a movie about genes and turned the lights out.

It was about ten minutes into the movie and I was trying to think of subjects to talk about with him.

"How boring is this?" He whispered to me, leaning over.

"Very." I responded.

"I mean isn't the science teacher? I thought that study hall was meant for goofing off and doing nothing." We smiled.

"I don't think this would be any better in science class. It's not all that oringinal."

"You're right." I smiled at him.

"So,Conner."

"Yeah?"

"You're on the football team?"

"Um,yeah. I played little league when I was in elementary school and I've loved it ever since." he shrugged.

"Oh." I didn't really know how to respond to that.

"What sports do you play?" he asked me suddenly.

"Uh, I don't play any sports really. I mean a baseball game with my family every once and a while but other than that I never really caught onto sports."

"You don't play any sports?" he looked shocked.

"Nope."

"Everyone plays sports."

"So I'm nobody right?"

"Do you play sports?"

"No, I told you that."

"Then you're a nobody." he smiled.

"Thanks." I scoffed.

"Anytime."

We spent the rest of the class talking about homework and classes. I hopped that Taylor would be pleased with the report that she would ask for tomorrow in art.

The bell rang and class was dismissed. I hoped that I hadn't missed anything in the video that I really did need to know for science.

I walked out to my locker and got the books and binders that I needed for homework.

I made my way down the stairs and to the parking lot. I already had my list of things to think in front of my father. I knew that he would want me to ride home with them, so he could try to read my thoughts but I wouldn't let him know. Even tough it was harmless he would find something wrong with it and we would all have to transfer schools. I wasn't having that.

I got in th volvo and we were off. I saw my fathers eyes watching me from the rear view mirror.

I thought about the first ten minutes of the video we had watched in study hall. He looked away from me and put his eyes on the road.

Maybe I should have told them, but it wouldn't have mattered. It was harmless.


	15. Chapter 15

**Renessme POV!!!**

The next day when I walked into art class Taylor came rushing up to me.

"Renessme, Renessme, Renessme." Taylor asked.

"Yes?"

"How'd things go with Conner yesterday?"

"Fine." I tried to walk to the table. Ericka wasn't sitting there and she was usually here at this time.

"Where's Ericka?"

"She faked a stomach ache. Stayed home from school."

"Why?" I loved school I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to stay home.

"She didn't want to run into Conner." Taylor sat down as I did.

"Why? Does she not like him or something?"

"No," her eyes followed a girl who walked by, then she leaned over across the table to answer my question. "She didn't like him. Until yesterday when I told her that I asked you to talk to him. She got jealous and was actually mad at me, but she was over it by the end of 8th period. But when you called me yesterday after school, I talked to her and told her what you guys said. Then she was really mad. I'm not sure if she still mad at me or not." she looked down at her hands.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't of-"

"No I asked you to. And by the sounds of it Conner was very pleased."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please Renessme. He practically poured his heart out to me over Myspace last night. It sounded to me like you were flirting."

"Defenatly not."

Then came in and explained the project to us. We got our paint and brushes and got going.

"What did you mean about Ericka not wanting to run into Conner."

She sighed and leaned over the table again.. I didn't realize these secrets were so precious.

"Do you remember what I said about Conner's last relationship not ending well?"

"Yes."

"Well-"

"No!"

"Yup."

"Ericka and Conner."

"Yeah."

"But I thought Erikca liked Cameron."

"He moved here after they were already dating. They had been dating for five months when he arrived. She started flirting with him, she told me about it but I was sworn to secrecy. She went to the dance with him too. Conner was sick."

"That's cold."

"Yeah. The following week at the football game. Conner wasn't in school but he never missed a game. He saw them kissing behind the bleachers. Everything was sort of down hill from there. They got in a huge fight afterwards. You could hear them screaming. Ericka came out from under the bleachers crying but she deserved it I that night they never talked. But when I told her all the things that you said to Conner she looked at ot as of he had moved on. She did a long time ago, but he hadn't. Now that he's back to normal, she's kind of freaked out."

"I should of done something different right? Not have played it up so much?"

"No Renessme you were perfect. Ericka will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she does this sometimes. We learned not to give her attention when she does a long time ago. She'll freak out, not come to school, then in a few days she'll have re cooperated and have forgotten about it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well, are you going to sit by us at lunch today?"

"I don't know."

"Come on you know you had fun yesterday."

"Yeah."

"Then why not?"

"Well,"

"Conner will be there." she teased.

"Okay." I agreed before I could chicken out.

"Great."

When the bell rang we hurried to the lunch room and sat down. Taylor took the seat by Astin which left me next to Conner.

"Hey." we sat sitting down.

"So, don't you guys just hate math..." Ryan went on with a story about how his math teacher, , gave him detention.

I looked over to my family discreetly enough for none of the people around me to notice.

They wre all looking at me like was insane. This hurt.

I talked to Conner until the period was over. I hoped that I hadn't 'flirted' with him too much.

The rest of the day went on. Until Spanish, which I now knew I had with Dylan.

We walked out talking about homework, when we saw two people hanging up a sign in the hallway above the staircase.

It read:

**Homecoming dance next weekend! **

"So are you going with Conner?" Dylan asked smiling.

"Well I'm not going to do that to Ericka."

"Don't worry about her. Worry about Conner. He likes you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Well than why not."

"I'm not going to go up and ask him."

"Well what if he asked you?"

"I still don't know. I mean, I'm not a very good dancer."

"Come on."

"No."

"Listen, Conner's my bestfreind. I've seem him heartbroken and it's not pleasent. If you went to the dance with him, he would be so excited you have no idea."

"Okay, fine, but only if he asks me."

"Yes! Thanks Renessme!"

"No problem,"

The bell rang.

"I'm gonna be late. See ya later."

"See ya." I waved and walked into History.

Science seemed to drag on. Even though I usually enjoyed science. It just seemed to get in the way of things today. When I was about half way down the hall, I noticed that Conner was waiting for me. Dylan had probably talked to him.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hi." his greeting was awkward.

"So what's up?"

"Well I was wondering," Dylan. "I know that it's short notice and all but I was wondering, would you go to the-the homecoming dance with me?"

"Sure." I said quickly so I didn't chicken out. I shut my locker and started on my way to histoy. I noticed that he was still standing at my locker.

"Wait really?" he ran up to me.

"Yes Conner I'll go with you." I smiled as I turned to him.

"Are you sure. I mean you're not going to go with anyone else?" he almost sounded concerned.

"No who would have asked me?" I laughed and kept walking leaving him in my tracks.

"Only anyone." he thought I couldn't hear him.

"Well, okay then. I'll pick you up at eight." I was about to tell him no but the bell rang. "Got to get to class. Later." he ran off down the hallway.

"Conner wait, no." I sighed in aggravation as I hurried down the hall to history.

History passed all to quickly. I hoped I hadn't given Conner the wrong idea. I just didn't want to upset him.

I practically ran to study hall, but was stopped by Taylor's arm on my shoulder.

"Renessme."

"Yes?"

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You asked Conner to the dance?"

"No, he asked me."

"Did you say yes?"

"How'd you know?"

"He walked into my last class and was practically danced to his seat. Then instead of taking notes, he told me all about how you were going with him."

"Oh no."

"Renessme."

"What?"

"Just remember Ericka. I said that we didn't give her attention. Not that we ignored her and her feelings completely."

"Okay, I've really got to get to class. I'll see you later."

"Okay bye."

I ran the rest of the way and took my seat next to Conner.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So I know I told you I'd pick you up and everything but I don't know where you live so that would kind of be impossible for-"

I scribbled my address on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Again, quickly so I didn't have the chance to chicken out.

"Here."

"Oh, okay cool. Thanks." he looked almost confused.

"So are we supposed to like dress up for this dance or" I asked. I knew that once Alice knew, which she would eventually, she would want to know.

"Yeah. It's homecoming." he shrugged.

"Oh."

came in and told us to do something quietly. I for the first time decided to get out mt homework and actually do something quietly.

When class ended, I ran to my locker. I already knew how I was going to handle this. I was going to talk to Alice. Sh would support my desicion, even if she knew deep down that there was something wrong with it. She would tell my mother. She wouldn't like the dea at first, but she would be fine with it after talking to Alice. The only person I could really see having a big problem would be my father, but what could I do about him.

I could try to keep it from him,but if I was really going to tell Alice then she would get excited and he would ask about the multiple dresses she was picturing on me in her head. I could try to tell him all the human things about going, but he would come up with an excuse for everyone of my reasons. The best thing I could think to do would be to tell him now and then tell him to think about it. Maybe if my mother talked to him he would say that I could go.

But then again, I might as well start coming up with my excuses now. I could tell Conner that something suddenly came up and that I couldn't go. I could tell him that something happened to one of my family members and I had to go to the hospital. I could tell him anything and he would believe me.

"Renessme." Taylor called from down the hall.

"Yes?"

"Call me later. We have to talk about things."

"Okay." I was worried about Ericka. I didn't know if I was pushing it or not. I liked Conner but not in a romantic way.

I walked out to Alices' porsche and got in. Jasper had gone hunting so it was just the two of us.

"How was your day?" she asked perkily.

"Fine."

"Renessme,"

"Okay well you know the homecoming dance right?"

"Yes."

"Well my friend Conner asked me and-"

"Renessme,"she looked defeated.

"What?"

"I'm all for you going with him but you know your father will never let you."

"Yes, but I was hoping that if you talked to mom and then she talked to him, that he might let me."

"We can give it a try but you know he won't."

"It's worth a shot right?"

She pulled out of the parking lot and we drove home.

When we got home Alice immediately went upstairs and talked to my mom. I called Taylor.

"Hello?"she answered pepily.

"Hi, it's me."

"Oh hey, how'd things go with Conner?"

"Well, he's still taking me to the dance if that's what your asking."

"Oh."

"I' so sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I just destroyed your friendship with Ericka."

"Please don't worry about her. I was just on the phone with her like ten minutes ago and she freaked out on me for not asking Conner for her. Yeah I'm going to get in the middle of that mess. And then she started telling me all the things I've done wrong for the entire time we've known each other."

"Yikes."

"Well don't worry Renessme. It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay that you like Conner."

"Well of course I like him I mean we talk to each other all the time."

"No I mean like, like him."

"I do not like,like Conner."

"Whatever you say."

"So who are you going to the dance with?"

"Ryan asked me earlier today."

"Awe that's sweet."

"Yeah, I'm wearing this really cute blue strapless dress. It has sparkle lining the top and it's really tight down to the waist. Then it does this really cool thing wear it like poofs out and there are different creases down it. And it has this really cute satin bow on the hip."

"Oh that sounds really cute."

"So what are you wearing?"

So for the next while we went on and on about different dresses and such.

It was about 6:30 when my father called me down stairs to talk to him.

"Um Taylor I got to go."

"Okay see ya at school tomorrow."

"Kay bye."

She hung up and so did I.

I didn't know what he was going to say but I knew it wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Please Review. I know I didn't update for a while but that's changing...NOW!**

**~AliceSwift**


	16. Chapter 16

RPOV

I walked down stairs. I saw my father standing there in the middle of our living room. He didn't look happy, as I had predicted.

"Renessme," his tone was stern.

"Yes?"

"What's this nonsense about going to homecoming with Conner?"

"It's not nonsense."

"I'm sorry but you're not going to the dance."

"Why?"

"Please don't argue with me." he begged.

"Why, why not? Why can't I at least tell you why I want to go?"

"Do you like this boy that you said yes to?"

"No."

"Then why did you say yes to him?"

"Because he wanted to go with me. I didn't want to be rude and tell him that I didn't want to go with him."

"Then you lie." he said flatly.

"I want to go any way. Even if Conner didn't ask I would still go."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you're not ready to be around people. You just started school a few days ago."

"Yes and look how well I have handled myself."

"Yes Renessme you have handled yourself quite well, but I think that you should wait a while before going to social events where you can't get air to breathe."

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that for sure."

"But you do. I know that you know that I'm ready, you're just putting it off for some reason."

"Renessme," his voice was calm now. "You're not going."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry."

"But imagine how good this could be for me. It's very human to go to dances like this."

"No!"

"Fine. But you can't hold me in like this forever. You know that." I went upstairs to my bedroom and got started on my homework.

I wasn't going to sit up in my room ad cry about this like it was the end of the world. It was one homecoming dance. I knew I wasn't missing out on much.

It was around ten and I was in bed trying to go to sleep when I heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." I whispered, not sure why I did.

It was Alice.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. I'll leave."

"No don't I didn't mean to sound rude. What do you want to tell me?"

"Okay do you want to know the real reason Edward won't let you go?"

"Wait won't he hear us?"

"No he went out hunting."

"Oh."

"Do you?"

"Of course." I sat up in the darkness.

"Okay well it's not because he doesn't trust you, he knows you can handle it, you're right. He's worried about you still don't get me wrong but he knows that if he let you go you would be fine."

"Then why?"

"He doesn't want you to go with Conner."

"I knew it. Why?"

"Because he wants you to like with Jacob Black."

"Who?"

"Jacob. Black."

"I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about."

"Yes you do."

"Oh wait. Is he that guy in the hallway the other day?"

"Yes!"

"Oh."

"Do you remember him?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Well why does he want me to go with a person I just met?"

"You didn't just meet him. You knew him from the day you were born."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"It's the truth."

"So he trusts Jacob more than Conner?"

"Yes."

"Well I trust Conner more than Jacob,"

"Listen I'll try to have Bella talk to him but you'll have to give into a lot."

"Like what?"

"We'll you'll have to let him listen to his thoughts, and Conner will have to come here before so Edward can talk to him and not just hear him."

"Wait well how will that work, Conner thinks he's my brother everyone does."

"Well Carlisle will pretend to be your father."

"Oh, that'll be weird."

"Hey do you want to go with him?"

"Yes."

"Then you"ll have to deal with it."

"Okay so we can do this all when he picks me up right?"

"I guess," she said,

"Great," I said excitedly. "Thanks Alice this means alot to me."

"No problem." I hugged her and she left the room.

I went to sleep that night with no worries.

* * *

The next morning~

I walked down stairs and got my book bag. I was organizing my books when my father walked over to me.

"Renessme?"

"Yes?"

"Your mother and I talked about it and I will think about letting you go with Conner."

"Really? Thank you so much!"

"But I will have to read his thoughts for the next few days."

"Okay. That's fine, great. Thank you."

"Your welcome." he smiled and walked away.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks for reading**

**~AliceSwift**


	17. Chapter 17

We walked into school as normal, parking far away from eveybody else.

"So what classes do you have with him?" my father asked walking next to me.

"Like you don't already know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well of course I do, but I thought I could have fooled you if I asked."

"Well you didn't."

"Clearly." he smiled.

I opened th doors to the school and headed upstairs to my locker. I turned the lock and then went to math.

Math had become one of my favorite subjects. I had it with Taylor and my mother. At least she didn't want to know everything all the time one certain person. I guess she was my age once. When she was human that is. She probably wanted her life to be kept out of my grandfather's eyes. Especially because of my father. Grandpa Charlie had no idea about the fact that I was half vampire or that my parents were. I didn't usually think about my mother's days as a human...I had only seen her like that once but that memory had faded almost into disappearance. All I could remember was that she had dark brown eyes, like me.

I got to math and took my seat. It would be a long wait until lunch, and I thought about letting Taylor and Conner down, saying that I was sorry but couldn't go. But I knew that in the end I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do that.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A while later I was in art and Erika still wasn't there.

I became worried, Taylor didn't tell me anything about Erika earlier, I wondered what could have happened to her as I rushed over to Taylor.

"She got her schedule rearranged. She's being so over the top about this it's ridiculous. I mean she broke up with him. If she didn't do anything behind his back then she would probably be sitting here with us talking about how much fun homecoming will be." she sighed in aggravation.

"I feel so guilty about this."

"Don't. It's Erika being Erika. She did this in our relationship too much anyway. She gets mad at one of us and doesn't get over it until we appologize first. I'm sick of trying to make things better and patch up the wounds after someone hurts her. It gets boring." she laughed.

"Do you think I should still go with him?"

"Absolutely, why shouldn't you?" I shrugged and went on with the project.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I made my way to lunch, I knew that this would be when my father would get a good look at Conner's mind. I don't think he'll stop readin it until the last possible moment. This was going to be difficult for me not be distubed by, but I had to deal with it I guess.

"So have you picked out a dress yet Renessme?" Brooke asked.

"No but I think I'm going shopping after school." That is if Conner's thoughts go well.

"Oh." she turned to talk to Dylan about some Science homework they had.

"So you tole me to pick you up at 8:00 right?" Conner asked. I didn't know how the whole 'picking me up' thing would go over with my father.

"Yeah, the dance starts at 9:00?"

"Yeah."

"Okay cool."

"Just to let you know...I can't dance at all."

"Good."

"What?" he looked confused.

"I can't either."

"Well have you ever tried, from what you told me the other day it sounded like you had never done any sort of activity."

"Well I have never taken lessons but I couldn't dance even if I tired. To be hones I would probably hurt other people more than I would hurt myself." I laughed.

"Me too."

We spent the rest of lunch talking about what great dancers we were.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Later that day at the Cullen house**

"So can I go with Conner?" I asked a few hours after I got home.

"I'm not sure." my father was sitting on the couch with my mother while I was lying in the floor doing my homework.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see that he likes you Renessme and he's a really nice kid but-"

"But what?" I interrupted. "If he really likes me and he's nice, than what else can you find that's wrong with him?"

"Renessme please calm down."

"Not until you say I can go with Conner."

"Renessme, I will not take orders from you, now please calmly tell me if you want to go with Conner."

"I want to go with Conner." I said quietly.

"Alice!" he called.

"Yes." she came from upstairs.

"I think you and Renessme have some shopping to do."

"What do you mean?" I stood up and straightened my shirt out.

"Well aren't you planning on wearing a dress to homecoming?"

"Yes I was and thank you so much!" I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

Alice, my mother and I left. I couldn't leave her out of this.

So this whole thing really was going to work out. No drama. No huge arguments. Not a thing to worry about.

Perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

This was it.

Homecoming.

I was going with Conner and we would have a great time. The only weird thing would be to have my grand parents, Carlisle and Esme, pretend to be my parents. But sooner or later I would be at homecoming and having fun.

I was in my room with Alice who was helping me get ready. I had my dress on and she was doing my hair.

"Are you excited?" she asked.

I looked up from my hands, I looked in the mirror in front of us to look into her eyes. "Yes. I mean I guess so." I shook my head and looked back down.

"You should be excited. They haven't let you out of the house for anything almost ever. Hunting and now school. That's about it"

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

She put the brush down on my dresser and told me to stand up.

"You look so pretty." she smiled and I turned around to face myself in the mirror.

I was wearing a navy blue dress that was so long I had to hold it up to walk. It was form fitting at the top but flaired out around my hips. It had groups of sparkles all through the bottom and it had a sort of crinkled look to it. It had a group of sparkles around the top and it was strappless.

I heard a car pull up out front and looked at Alice. She nodded and we both headed down stairs.

i was just coming to the end of the stairs when I heard him knock. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch ready to perform, I knew that they would do what my father wanted, but wouldn't completely unreasonable.

"Hi Conner." I smiled as I opened the door. He was wearing a black tux and he looked very handsome.

"Hey Renessme." he looked nervous.

I stepped outside only for a moment though so it could have looked as if I was just closing the door.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine."

He smiled and walked in.

"Hello Conner." Carlisle stood up to come and shake his hand. Esme followed.

"Hello sir." Conner said still trying to keep the smile on his face.

"So I hear that you and Renessme will be going to homecoming tonight?"

"Yes sir that would be the plan."

"Well be careful driving there, it's quite a distance."

"I'll be careful I promise."

"Alright well you don't want to be late. Why don't you two get a move on?"

"Thanks sir." he looked at me and I opened the door.

"Have a fun." Carlise yelled out to us.

"Bye dad." I said. I should get my chance at acting too right?

Conner shut the door and lead me out to his car.

"Nice." I said once he had gotten behind the wheel.

"Well I don't have much expeirience." He laughed.

"Well you were good at it anyway."

"Thanks?" he said and backed out of the long driveway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we got to homecoming, I first saw Taylor and Dylan waiting outside. Apparently after Dylan told Conner to ask me, Conner told him to ask Taylor. Dylan liked Taylor but wasn't obvious about it, so when Conner convinced him, he asked, and Taylor luckily said yes.

"Renessme!" Taylor squealed and ran up to hug me. Leaving Dylan who had asked her a few days ago.

She was wearing a short darkish blue dress that was also strapless and flairs out on her hips. Sparkles lined the very top of the dress and the bottom had folds in it. Her blond hair was down, as usual, but she was wearing a blue bow to match the one on her hip that was attatched to her dress.

"Hi Taylor." I hugged her back.

"So you came with Conner?" she looked into my eyes as if she were searching for a lie.

"Yes, he picked me up about a half hour ago."

"A half hour? How far away is your house?"

"Far." I walked to catch up with Conner and Dylan. Taylor followed me and Brooke, who was just entering with Austin, followed her and Taylor talked with her.

As we walked up to the doors of the school they had a setup where some of the teachers were taking pictures. I grabbed Conner's arm and took our pictures which we would get back in homeroom next Monday.

We walked forward and gave our tickets to one of the parents who volunteered to help out with the whole event.

"Have fun." she said.

I could hear the music from down the hall. I had been listening to my radio the past few weeks, to see what type of music would be played here, I quickly found out it wouldn't be the classical ballads my father often played, but it wasn't a song I recognized. Conner looked at me and smiled. He took my hand and pulled me into the gym.

There were tons of people there. To think I only knew six out of the two hundred some.

There were bright lights shining everywhere and you would have had to yell to get someone's attention. The loud music stopped and everyone clapped.

A slower song began to play

"Do you want to dance?" Conner asked me. He held out his hand for me and I took it without a second thought.

"I never thought you would say yes to me." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Why?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. I hadn't had more than three conversations with you," he looked as if he were going to say something else but stopped. "Why did you say yes?"

This was a problem. I couldn't tell him that I was doing this just for Taylor's benefit, and that Dylan had begged me to say yes when he asked me.

But at this point, it didn't feel as if I were doing this for Dylan or Taylor.

I was doing this for me.

"I can't tell you Conner."

"Why not? Is it bad? Did Dylan say something to you? Taylor? Was it-"

"Shhh." I put my finger over his lips and repeated the words Alice had told me since I was little.

"Life is so much better with surprises."

He smiled and I leaned my head on his chest.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the dance we all decided that we would go to th diner Me, Taylor, Dylan, Brooke, Austin, Ryan, and Conner.

We walked into the small diner and crammed ourselves into a corner booth.

We all ordered milkshakes and talked about how fun this year was going to be.

"So we're all going to the next football game right?" Ryan brought up, being the only one without a date.

"Yeah, of course." were some of the mumbles in response.

I just sipped my milkshake.

"You're not going?" Conner asked when he realized I hadn't answered.

"I don't know yet. I have to catch up on homework and stuff."

"Please..." Taylor dragged out jumping in.

"I don't know."

"Go to the game, Go to the game." Dylan started chanting.

Before th long they were all doing that.

"Okay! Fine. I guess this is what they mean by peer pressure."

"Yay!" they cheered.

I laughed and I then knew for sure, that this would in fact be a great year.

* * *

Conner drove me home about an hour later, th house was dark except for the porch light, which meant my family was out hunting.

He walked me up to the door of my house.

"Thanks for taking me Conner I really had a great time tonight." I was telling the truth.

"Thank you, I had fun too." He said awkwardly putting his hand behind his head.

"Well," Awkward.

I knew that this was the part where the two usually kissed but I had only knew Conner for a few days. I didn't know if I was ready for that. Or more importantly if he was ready.

"Bye." he held out his hand.

"Oh." I actually thought he would try.

I shook it and was about to turn the door knob.

"Wait." he touched my shoulder.

I turned to face him and I was surprised when his lips touched mine.

I formed my lips around his and I felt his hands on my face. His thumb was stroking my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. I started to play with the hair around the bottom of his neck.

It was flawless.

We both pulled away, but I kept my arms around his neck, he kept his hands on my face. His warm breath spread over my face.

"Renessme?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I never thought of anyone asking it like that but I guess t was the most polite way.

"Yes, Conner."

He smiled and pulled me into his chest. We started swaying back and forth. We were dancing.

No music. No other students. No awkwardness.

Just us.

I knew that I would say yes.

But I knew that it wasn't for anyone else. It was for Conner and I. I made that decision. Me, Renessme Carlie Cullen. No opinions from others. No one to tell me yes or no. No one to say that this wasn't a good idea. Maybe it wasn't. I just met Conner. But I knew that he was a good guy from the beginning. And now as we stood here as boyfriend and girlfriend. I felt like I was free.

He stroked my hair and looked down at me.

He bent down and kissed me. It was short, but sweet.

Then he left and I walked in my house.

I smiled as I shut the door behind me.

I put my purse down and ran upstairs to change clothes.

I put on pajama pants and a tank top. I grabbed a blanket from my bed.

I walked down the stairs slowly. Trying to fathom the conversation I had just had outside.

I felt different. Not on the outside but I knew I was different on the inside.

I had a boyfriend. I knew that he would be there for me. I knew that if I was up late at night and upset about something, I could call him and he would answer. I knew that if I was cold he would lend me his jacket. I knew that if I was upset about something he would hold me in his arms and let me decide when to pull away. I knew that he would kiss me and not release until he knew that the time was right.

I knew that I loved him.

I walked over to the couch and laid down. I took the small blanket and spread it out. I must have fallen asleep soon because the next thing I saw was the sun outside. Streaming in through the huge window.

I noticed that no one had been here the entire night. But when you live in a family of vampires it doesn't look like anyone lives there period.

I walked into the kitchen and looked around. I saw a note on the refrigerator.

_"Renessme,_

_We are all still out hunting. Sorry. We haven't seriously hunted in a few weeks. We might be a few days to be honest. I think we're going to head north for the weekend. I hope homecoming went well. I really did want to be there right after but Alice kept complaining. I knew you would understand though. I didn't get the chance to tell you how pretty you looked last night. You looked beautiful sweetheart. Well I've got to get going now if we want to be back by Monday morning._

_Love, Mom."_

I could only guess that she was here last night when I was sleeping. I folded the note and put it down on the counter.

I walked to the cabinet and took out some cereal, I grabbed a bowl and milk then went to the table. I poured in the milk then ceral and put them both away.

I would have eaten at the table but no one was here, So I went to the couch and turned on the T.V.

I didn't even get the chance to see what was on before my phone rang.

I picked it up even though I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Renessme?" the familiar voice asked.

"Conner? How'd you get my number?"

"Taylor gave it to me. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. You have the right to have it you know." he laughed at my convoluted sentence.

"Well I was wondering, um, I know it's Saturday and stuff but I was wondering if you might want to do something with me today?"

"Sure Conner. I'd love to." I smiled to myself.

I could defiantly get used to this whole boyfriend thing.

"Great well I'll, uh, pick you up in about a half hour."

"Okay,"

"Bye Renessme."

"Goodbye Conner." hung up the phone and ran upstairs to my room to get ready.

I put on a white sundress and some flip flops. I didn't want to over do it but I hoped I wasn't under dress either. Where was Alice when you really needed her? I didn't know where we were going, I probably should have asked. I learned that lesson from my father a long time ago.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly. I couldn't believe that all that happened last night wasn't just a dream. When I woke up I honestly thought that it was.

I was waiting upstairs in my room when I heard a car horn honk outside.

I ran to the window and looked outside at the car in my driveway.

Conner was sitting in it smiling at me. I smiled back and ran downstairs. I took one quick look at my hair before walking out the door.

I ran out to his car and hopped in next to him. He leaned over and kissed my lips quickly.

"Hey." he said

"Hi." This was more awkward than I thought it would be.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he smiled and revved the engine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't know where we were going and I was actually getting quite nervous about it.

"Calm down," he said as if he could read my thoughts. "I go here all the time, but I promise if you tell anyone that I'll deny it." he smirked as he took the keys out of the egition.

I turned to look out my window. I saw lots of trees and a bi swing set. I saw slides and monkey bars and other things to climb on. He took me to a park. That's so sweet.

I was still looking at the beautiful scenery when Conner came in to view. He opened the door for me and took my hand.

"Here we are." he said as we passed a sign welcoming visitors. It was a very pretty place. There were no roads near by, we went off the road awhile ago. That was when I got nervous. It was so silent and peaceful. I just wanted to stay here forever with him. I didn't know that much about him. I thought now might be a good time to ask.

"So Conner,"

"Yes?"

"I hardly know anything about you."

"And..." he challenged.

"I mean tell me about yourself."

He smiled. "There's not that much to know." he looked straight ahead.

"Come on, all I know is that you have played football for basically your whole life. But I know there has to be something more to you than that."

"Football has been my life for...well my entire life I suppose. I mean I played little leauge and then in middle school, when I made the team in high school I guess that's what I'm known for now. Conner the football guy." he smirked.

"Why do you like football so much? I mean all guys love football but why play it for so long?"

"My dad. Don't get me wrong I love the game and all but I just feel like if I make a mistake or do something wrong, my dad's always in the stand juging me. I can't get out from under his gaze."

"Well, couldn't you have old him to lay off or something?"

"Not really. He always rings up college every time I eve say the word football now. Scholarships and money. I guess I can't let him down."

"Oh," I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I'm dumping all this on you." we stopped and he lifted my chin up.

"Not the best way to start off a first date."

"Well than let's start over." I smiled and stood on my tiptoes for my lips to touch his.

When I pulled away he looked at me with a look in his eyes that almost made me melt.

"That's better." he smiled.

We walked for a little while more but I knew what was coming.

"So I've told you everything about me, what about you?"

There it was.

"There's not much to tell."

"No, no, no that's what I said. You really have to tell me about you."

This would be a problem.

I didn't want to lie to him. I couldn't. I knew that even if I tried to I would blow it some how. I knew I at least had to try.

"Well I've been home schooled all of my life up until freashman year. I went to school in Forks, it exists I promise, and then my family relocated to Maine."

"Why?"

"Uh, bigger and better things. The school districts and things are more academically involved." I didn't know what I was saying. But that was okay because he would get confused but wouldn't bother to ask.

"Oh. Well what about your sibilings? I heard that you were all adopted?"

"Uh, yeah we were. But my parents died when I was a baby and then my dad adopted me. I hardly notice that I'm adopted." More like I hardly recognize the fact that I'm supposed to act like I'm adopted.

"Oh, so you don't remember them, your real parents I mean? Your biological ones?"

"No." I said it so it would sound as if I were uncomfortable. He would back off the subject.

"Oh, well what was being home schooled like?"

This I could work with.

"Well you know how everyone thinks that your mom teaches you and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Well she doesn't. You get your lessons off the computer and it's really boring staying at home all the time."

That was sort off the truth.

"Wow. I always thought that it would be nicer to be at home all the time."

I shook my head and we walked in silence for a few moments more.

"So why'd you bring me to a park?"

"Well don't you like parks?" he challenged.

"Well of course but why?"

"Like I said, if you tell anyone I told you this...I'll deny it."

"Cross my heart."

He smiled and continued. "I always loved parks. My dad used to think I was practicing football with my friends and they thought I was at home. I would really come here. It was peaceful."

"Conner I-"

"What?"

"That's one of the sweetest, most romantic things that anyone has ever told me."

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and kissed me gently.

"Come on let's go." he grabbed my hand and started running toward the swings.

"Get on!' he smiled and I did what he said, hopping on one of the swings.

He pushed me and we laughed and talked the rest of the day.

Just Conner and I.

* * *

It was around ten and he was driving me home. We had gone out to eat after the park. All the lights were out so my parents still weren't home.

He walked me to the door and I wished this day would never end.

He hugged and kissed me and started to walk away.

"Don't go." I said still holding his hand.

"I have a curfew." he said shrugging.

I sighed and looked down.

"But I don't want to leave you either." he kissed the top of my head and pulled me into him.

"Hold on." he said lifting my chin up.

He walked over next to one of our bushes and pulled out a cell phone.

"Hi mom, hey uh, Dylan said that he needs help studying for that math test we have on Monday and he asked me to stay up all night and help him...yeah...no we have math together...yeah we will...okay thanks mom...okay bye."

He walked back over to me.

"I have the whole night off." he opened his arms and then stuffed them in the pockets of this hoodie.

"I didn't say I wanted you to stay for the whole night." I stepped toward him with my arms crossed.

He frowned.

"But I do." I kissed him then unlocked the door.

I grabbed his hand and we walked in.

"Wow." he said looking up at the high ceiling.

"What?"

"Your house. It's huge."

"Well...yeah."

We laughed and stood next to each other awkwardly.

"Well um do you mind if I go and change real quick, you can watch T.V. or something."

"Sure no problem."

He went and sat down while I ran upstairs.

I grabbed some pajama pants and a blue tank top then went to the bathroom.

I changed then brushed my teeth. I ran down stairs.

He was still sitting on the couch. It was silent.

I waked up behind him and kissed his cheek. He turned around and smiled. I walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"Nice pajamas." he laughed.

"Well what did you expect?"

He shrugged.

"Why didn't you turn the T.V on?" I wondered aloud.

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh." I blushed, and he stroked my cheek.

"So what do you want to do? I'm yours for the entire night."

"I don't know let's just, talk."

"Okay." he said.

"Wait. We need music." It was my new obsession.

I turned the stereo in the corner on and had the volume low so it faded into the backround.

The song _Ordinary Day _by Vanessa Vanessa Carlton was on. It was of my favorites.

"There." I said and turned around to head back to the couch.

He was laying up against the arm of the couch. I layed down on his chest.

"So are you really going to come to the football game?"

"Of course. I have to support you don't I?"

"I don't want youto feel obligated to come."

"But I want to." I said.

"Your amazing."

"Why? For coming to your football game?"

"No. For being so selfless. You always try to make other people happy, you almost never think about you. If you're not making me happy, it's Taylor, if not her than your family, if not them than someone else. You're always smiling and laughing. Your so optimistic all the time. I only wish I had that quality."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I just wanted people to like me.

"Yes you do. Yet your pretending not to because you don't want to seem like your all that."

"All that?"

"Well." he signed and laughed.

"Renessme."

"Yes?"

"Do you think it would be completely insane if I told you that I loved you?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Why?"

I turned myself to look at him.

"Because I love you too."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

He sat up and held me on his lap.

"Are you sure?" he looked down at me and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Conner, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

He smiled and leaned into kiss me.

It started out like any other kiss we had shared, slow and romantic, but his lips became urgent. He pulled me around so my body was facing him complely. He grabbed my legs and pulled them around his waist. My fingers twisted in his hair and he did the same. His hands were at my hips and they lingered there before he brought them back up to my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his lips start to slow. I pulled away slowly, and regretfully.

He laughed.

Of all the things he could have done...he laughed.

"What?" I demanded trying not to sound too out of breath.

"Nothing." he was still smiling.

"What really?"

"Do you have any idea how intimidating you are?"

"What?"

He raised his eyebrows and then I got it.

"Oh. Thanks?" I laughed at my own awkwardness.

He laid back down on the couch and I laid on his chest again.

We laid in silence for awhile, but then I got tired.

I yawned and my eyes lids began to close and open again.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

"No." I yawned.

He pulled a blanket over us and began stroking my hair.

I fell asleep in his arms. And it was the best I had slept...in a long time.

* * *

I woke up to light pouring through the window and I hoped I wasn't glowing.

The radio was still on, the blanket was still on top of me, and Conner was still there.

I yawned and strecthed and sat there for awhile before I decided to wake Conner up.

I leaned over to his lips and kissed him. He woke up and kissed me back. I pulled away smiling.

"Good morning." I said as he sat up.

"Good morning." he kissed my forehead.

"So I guess you'll have to leave pretty soon huh?"

"Yeah, I told my mom I'd be back by 9:00 and it's 8:10. Why does your house have to be so far away from everything?"

I shrugged and walked him to the door. But I did know why it had to be so far away from everything. Because of me.

We reached the door and he turned to face me. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't want to but I have to. I'll call you right after I get home I promise." he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he spoke.

"I love you." he smiled.

"I love you to." he kissed me one more time before he vanished.

I knew that when I told my mother that I was dating Conner she wouldn't be happy, but my father was a different story. He wouldn't just be upset, he would be furious. More than furious, I just couldn't think of a better word. He wouldn't give up. no matter how many times my mother talked to him or Alice or even Carlisle. Nothing would change his mind. I couldn't tell him. That was the oonly way to still be able to date Conner without my family on my tail all the time. I wouldn't tell them. Everything would be alright.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

**5,203 words.**

**Your welcome.**

**The faster reveiws come in the faster the next chapter goes up.**

**~AliceSwift**


	19. Chapter 19

**Unknown POV**

**Two Months Later**

I walked up to Charlie's door in Forks and knocked loudly, making sure he could hear me.

He answered quickly. He smiled and welcomed me in.

"So what's with the sudden visit, I haven't even seen my daughter in at least seven years." he laughed as we both sat down on the couch.

"I know why that is."

"Would you mind telling me? I haven't spoken to any of the Cullens in so long."

I didn't know if this was right. The most important rule in their world was keep the secret, I guess I was a part of their world now. I had all the courage to run here from Maine, I was going to tell him the truth.

"Charlie, I know that you want to be on a need to know basis, but I think that it will be better for all of us," mostly me. "If you knew the truth."

He looked confused, and concerned.

"Charlie, the entire Cullen family are...vampires."


	20. Chapter 20

Conner and I had been dating for almost two months now. It was a shock to everyone at first but after about a week I stopped getting 'hey are you really dating Conner?' Things were going over well. When I old dad he wasn't happy with me as I had predicted, but he got used to the idea eventually. In his mind I was only seven, but being who I was, I was seventeen.

Tonight was Conner's championship game. The team had gone almost undefeated, but they had ot beat te last team in the league before they were the best. I was going obviously, Conner was picking me up in a couple hours. I just needed to tell my parents where I would be. That was the challenging part.

"Hey," I said sitting next to my mom on the couch. "Um. Conner invited me to go to his football game tonight, he's picking me up in a few hours, so I-"

"Renessme, I don't think you should go." she said carefully, as if I went all life would come to an end.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want you going out so much, just up until the beginning of this year you were barley aloud to leave the house without your father and I both right beside you. Now you're going out almost everynight."

"I have not gone out every night." I rolled my eyes.

She gave me a stern look. "Saturday, you spent the night at Taylor's house. Sunday, you and Taylor went on a double date, her and Dylan, you and Conner. Monday, Brooke wanted you and Taylor to go to her volleyball match, you made plans to go to the mall on Tuesday, which you did. Wednesday, you went to Ryan's basketball game with Brooke. Yesterday I didn't see you until dark because Austin's failing history. Renessme, this is not going to become a pattern. I do not want you leaving the house tonight."

"I have to go to this game! If I don't Conner will hate me!" I didn't mean to scream, I don't know what brought me to it, it just happened.

"Rennessme Carlie Cullen you are not permitted to yell like that. Ever."

"But I have to go to this game! He's my boyfriend!"

"Yes he is, and I'm your mom and I say that you're not going."

"Yes I am." I said standing.

"No you're not. And now you're not going anywhere for a month, congratulations Renessme. You're making me say something to you I hopped I would never have to....You're grounded." she stood up and walked away.

I knew I should be sad. Crying even. I should be stopping up the stairs like a small child, slam my door and fall on my bed in distress.

But I didn't.

I civilly walked upstairs. Closed my door silently. And sat down on my bed. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and dialed Conner's number.

"Hey." hey answered.

"Conner, can you pick me up now?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I'm not allowed to go to your football game. But-"

"Then why do you want me to pick you up early?"

"Because I want to go. Just pick me up I can't talk any longer okay?"

"Alright."

"Thanks Conner, love you."

"Love you too." we hung up.

I hurried as I put my makeup on.

I would go to this football game. It's not like it was a matter of life and death.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

I heard Conner's truck outside. He knew what he was supposed to do. We had talked about this before.

He came up to the door and my mother, being the only one home, answered. The others would be home before I would be, this was what worried me.

I was on the lower level, in my parents' bedroom.

"Hello Bella, is Renessme here?"

"Yes she is but our mom said that she wasn't aloud to go."

"Oh, well than I'm sorry I bothered you." he checked to make sure I was in his truck.

"No, that's alright."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Goodbye Conner, good luck at your game."

"Thank you." he walked away and my mom shut the door.

"Hey." he said.

"Pull out first."

He backed out of the driveway.

"So why are you willing to break all the rules for me?" he asked once I was in the passenger's seat next to him.

"Because I love being your girlfriend. And I want to be there for you."

'But I don't want you to get grounded because of me."

"Hey, this was my decision. you have a serious football to play, I don't want you to be worrying about this during the game."

"Okay." we talked awhile before we got to the high school.

I bought my ticket, which I had forgot to get at school. I met up with Taylor and waited for Broke to how up.

We hadn't sen Ericka since I started dating Conner. I guess I had really messed with her, I was doing it for Tayor, but nowit was for me. I loved Conner, and I wasn't letting Ericka get in the way of that.

Pretty soon, the band played and the football team ran out of the locker room and across the feild as their name was called.

They were for sure going to win. If not I might die.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about half way through the game when I started to get a feeling. It wasn't a good feeling either. I wasn't sick, I was actually pretty excited, Our team was leading by about twenty points, everyone knew we would win.

This feeling was one like, I knew why my mother wanted me to stay home, but I didn't know. I didn't know why she didn't want me to come. I had to get home, and get home now.

"Hey Taylor, tell Conner I had to leave early."

"You're leaving why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, then. I'll tell him." she looked concerned.

"Hye don't be worried, it's nothing."

"Okay."

"Bye Taylor." she waved and I walked out of the huge stadium.

When I left the parking lot I began to run. I ran all the way to my house debating the possible things that could be going on.

My parents could have found out I snuck out, something could have gone wrong with hunting. There was a world of possibilities.

But I never imagined this as one of them.

I ran up to the door. I stopped, I smelled human blood and I hesitated before I entered. I heard my mother scream my father's name. I opened the door.

All I saw was a pile of ashes, my mother's brown eyes, and a peculiar man in the corner.


	21. End of the story Disclaimer

This is my end of the story disclaimer~

Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or any of the characters : (

~AliceSwift


	22. Chapter 22

"Rennessme Carlie Cullen you are not permitted to yell like that. Ever."

"But I have to go to this game! He's my boyfriend!"

"Yes he is, and I'm your mom and I say that you're not going."

"Yes I am." She stood up in front of me.

"No you're not. And now you're not going anywhere for a month, congratulations Renessme. You're making me say something to you I hopped I would never have to....You're grounded." I walked away from her.

I didn't know why I didn't want her to go out tonight, I just didn't. I guess I just had a bad feeling, even though that was Jasper's department. I ran to go find Edward, I would be able to hear if Renessme left. I was about half way to where he said he'd be when I heard a truck pull up to the front. I ran back and answered the door before Renessme could.

I answered the door, and I could tell that Renessme was still in the house.

"Hello Bella, is Renessme here?" he asked.

"Yes she is but our mom said that she wasn't aloud to go."

"Oh, well than I'm sorry I bothered you." he checked to make sure I was in his truck.

"No, that's alright."

"Well thank you anyway."

"Goodbye Conner, good luck at your game."

"Thank you." he walked away and I shut the door.

I heard footsteps and then his truck pull away.

Edward walked in a few minutes later.

"Where's Renessme?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? She's upstairs."

"No she's not, I would know."

There was a knock at the door and I answered it without thinking. All I could smell was human blood, so I was sure that was all that it was. Someone that had lost their way or maybe someone who needed help with a broken down car.

Before I knew it I was locked in a glass box like an insect, or a pet. Watching my world come tumbling down right in front of me. I was having the vampirism sucked out of me, if I wasn't in such pain I would be scoffing at the irony. The nameless man in front of me, killing my husband, was wearing a black cloak the hood covered his face. I still didn't know who it was. It was driving me insane.

It wasn't just the secret identity of the stranger, but the fact that at the moment I could do absolutley nothing to stop him. He was destroying my husband, limb from limb. If I were still a vampire I would be doing everything in my power to stop him. But I wasn't.

The wet tears fell wildly as I sat in iron chains not knowing what to do.

I saw the fire rage in front of me, and the pieces of my husband thrown into them one by one. A few moments later the fire was out and a pile of ashes on the floor.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." the man said as it became abundantly clear to me who he was.

"James." I said in shock.

"Weee're baaaack."

Laurent appeared in the doorway.

"Did you really think that your little wolf friends could destroy me?" he laughed.

"Now you owe Laurent a mate too." James smiled evilly.

Just as I thought this couldn't get any worse, my example walked through the door where Laurent had just stood. She looked around at the room which was now a disaster. This whole time I thought that she was up in her room.

"Renessme." I choked out. My human voice, sounded so dull through the tears, I'd wondered if it had always sounded that way.

"Well she should do quite nicely." he smiled and ran to her. He took her up in his arms. I saw the horror on her face of the man who was going to do to her things beyond my knowledge, but they were sure to be terrible.

"No!" She screamed, and she continued to do so until I couldn't hear her anymore.

The next morning, the chains that held my arms broke, as did the ones on my feet and neck. The chain on the door fell off as I slowly tried to open it. There was no use in rushing, everything I had was gone now.

I collected his ashes and out them in a metal container. As creepy as tat may sound, I didn't want to leave them here on the floor.

I went outside trying not to look at the scenery inside too much...too painful. Everything seemed oddly normal outside. To my suprise the sun was tstill shining.

I went to look at Alice's Porsche, where I had found a note.

It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry about everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours. When Jasper felt that something was wrong, we went back to the house to look, but we knew that nothing could be done. I'm sorry. Truly. But we had to leave, it's the only thing to do. If we stuck around without Edward and Renessme people would start thinking and one thing would lead to another. I'm so sorry that I couldn't see this coming, I don't know what's wrong with me. Even if I couldn't see Renessme's future this time...I have before and I should have told you about it even if I thought that it would hurt you. I'll call you when I think it's safe but it won't be here. In Forks, I'll call you at your old house, Charlie's house. Please take the Porsche and go there fast. I've left a few thousand dollars in the glove compartment. _

_I'm sorry that I couldn't warn you sooner,_

_Alice._

The keys to her Porsche were in the passenger's seat, the car unlocked. I grabbed the keys out off the seat and walked around to the other side. I leaned over to the glove compartment and saw the stack of money that laid there. I quickly drove away, knowing that if I thought about what I was leaving behind that I would just stay here and die.

I drove, wiping all remains of tears from my eyes.

The Cullens left due to risk of exposure, Edward was dead, Renessme kidnapped. All these things you heard in horror stories or on the news, and yet they had all just happened before my own eyes, and I couldn't do anything to stop them.

I knew what I had to do, and I would do anything to do it.

* * *

**Okay so this is where you guys come in, I need reviews. Like need. I also need you to tell me weather or nor you want me to do a sequel. I love your thoughts. I will as always need at least ten reviews to do a sequel. I know ten but come on you don't want me to just leave it like this do you? So, are you ready...**

**This is my end of the story Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or any thing related : (**

**I hope you enjoyed Bright Stars.**

**~AliceSwift**


End file.
